Serena y Seiya un nuevo comiezo
by starmoonmexico
Summary: este es mi primer fanfict de sailor moon espero que les guste! by:lunaestelar
1. Capitulo 1:¿A quien le importa el futuro

_**Serena y Seiya un nuevo comienzo.**_

 _ **Hola a todos este es mi primer fic casi que ni se les ocurra regañarme ok? Bueno tampoco soy tan exigente.**_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad especifico que estos personajes no fueron creados por mi si no por la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: ¿a quién le importa el futuro?**_

* * *

Serena estaba durmiendo soñaba con un bello jardín plateado y una pequeña serenity que corría alegremente por aquí y allá y una voz decía:

Caballero: ¡SERENITY CON UN DEMONIO TE VAS A CAER!

En ese momento la pequeña e ilusa niña se puso a llorar

Pequeña serenity: bua bua el caballero ya no me quiere

Caballero: no. No cabeza de bomboncitos no llores, sabes que yo nunca podría dejar de quererte.

Pequeña serenity: nunca me dices serenity a menos de que estés enojado.

Caballero: cabeza de bomboncitos sabes que tú eres lo más importante de mi mundo y si te lastimas ni yo ni tu madre me lo perdonaría.

Pequeña serenity: no me gusta que me digas cabeza de bomboncitos.

Caballero: entonces te voy a decir bombón. ¿Mucha mejor verdad?

Pequeña serenity: está bien, te dejare llamarme así si me dejas subirme a tu caballo.

Caballero: claro que sí

Entonces serena despertó de su hermoso sueño cuando su madre grito:

SERENA YA LEVANTATE ES TARDICIMO!

Serena: si ya voy.

Entonces serena se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue con Mina y Reí que ya la estaban esperando afuera de su casa. Hace más de 3 años que paso ese evento, en el que se despidió de Seiya y el volvió a su planeta serena se preguntaba si el aún se acordaba de ella, o si volvería a secuestrarla, la verdad encontraba muy triste y sola. Las cosas con Darién nunca volvieron a ser lo mismo desde que regreso, ahora ni tiempo tiene para verla ni estar con ella. A veces quería regresar al pasado y decirle a Seiya que sí, si podía remplazar a Darién. La verdad es que a veces sentía q su relación con Darién solo estaba hecha por el pasado que los ataba el uno al otro, que no se quería por lo que son, si no por lo que fueron y eso le resultaba triste, en cambio Seiya la quería por ser como es: glotona, llorona y a veces ilusa. Seiya amaba a Serena tzukino y no a serenity, Darién era insípido y aburrido mientras que Seiya era lindo y divertido. Ya no sabía ni a quien querer, también se preocupaba por rini el futuro y tokio de cristal, aunque a veces solo piensa ¿a quién le importa el futuro? a Serena ya no pues ha perdido todo el interés en él.

* * *

 **bueno mis queridos lectores, hasta aqui dejo mi primer capitulo... SERIAN TAN AMABLES DE DARME UNA REVIW? ahh ya sabia que si :). los quiero y jugosos sueños.**

 **-Luna estelar-**


	2. Capitulo 2: la pelea con Darien

**Ahora si tengo el nuevo capitulo solo para ustedes espero que les se que mis capítulos son muy cortitos pero tratare de hacerlos mas largos va? . Antes que nada ya lo se :( se que mi introducción quedo de la fregada que el ultimo párrafo fue mas que todo lo** **demás, pero no se preocupen que yo acepto todo tipo de criticas constructivas, destructivas entre otras, después de todo siempre me servirán para mejorar mi trabajo :). Así que hagan reviews todas las tomare en cuenta, lo juro y lo prometo.B** **ueno y después de tanto rollo ya vamos con el capitulo ;).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La pelea con Darién**

Serena estaba un poco triste ya que ese sueño había sido muy bonito. Tan hermoso y era más lindo aquel caballero de ojos azules, no eran unos ojos azules cualquiera, ¡eran los más hermosos que ella había visto! Se parecían a los de Seiya.

Rei: ¡Marte llamando a Serena!

Serena: perdón Rei no me di cuenta de que me llamabas.

Rei: hay Serena tonta que hare contigo, he notado que estas muy rara en que tanto piensas?!

Serna: en el pasado y lo lindo que fue….

Rei: Serena tonta! Deja de pensar en el pasado y preocúpate por el presente y el futuro! Que no ves que ya vamos a salir de la preparatoria y debemos escoger una carrera, solo una niña tarada va a pensar en el pasado cuando ni siquiera ha pensado en que va estudiar!

Serena: Rei ya déjame de estar molestando! Uno nunca te puede decir nada porque por todo me regañas!

Mina: cálmense ya estuvo bueno. Rei deja de regañar a Serena por todo PARECES PEOR QUE SU MAMA! ELLA TIENE DERECHO A PENSAR EN LO QUE SE PEGUE LA GANA NO? Y TU SERENA TAMBIEN DEVERIAS PREOCUPARTE POR TUS ESTUDIOS!

Rei y serena al mismo tiempo: m...m...Mi... Mina desde cuando te volviste de tan mal carácter?

Mina: ya estoy harta de escucharlas pelear por todo así que mejor me voy con Serena a nuestra preparatoria y Rei tu vete a la tuya ok?

Rei: está bien Mina solo cálmate ok?

Mina: pues bien ya dejen de molestarse. Vámonos Serena!

Serena: mm ok.

Después llegaron a la escuela y las clases pasaron como siempre. Ya era la hora de la salida y Serena ya se iba cuando escucho alguien que dijo:

Serena espera!

Serena volteo repentinamente y era… Darién (jajaja se las aplique chido pensaron que era Seiya verdad? Pues no tristemente era DariénL)

Después de verlo Serena dijo sin ánimos

Ah hola Darién

Darién: oye Serena ya pensaste que quieres estudiar?

Serena: aa... sí, no sé yo creo que filosofía y letras o derecho no sé cuál de las 2 quiera es decir derecho para defender a las personas como Serena Tzukino y también como Saior Moon o filosofía y letras para escribir libros para inspirar a las personas…no se.

Darién soltó una gran carcajada y le dijo en tono burlón : Serena la verdad ni siquiera creo que puedas con esas carrera, mejor metete a turismo.

Serena: pero por qué? Yo quiero hacer esto, es lo que me haría feliz.

Darién: BUENO CUANDO TRUENES ME AVISAS PARA LLEVARTE A VIVIR CONMIGO Y NO VIVAS EN EL FRACASO JAJAJA.

Serena no podía creer lo que Darién le había dicho, de Mars lo habría pero de su Darién… su Darién. No lo podía creer, las lágrimas se le salían por los ojos y solo le pudo decir: Darién ya no te soporto. Me críticas por todo ya te pareces a Rei. Ya déjame en paz….. A veces pienso que Seiya si me quería y que mejor idea era irme con él a su planeta. Pero…. Sabes por qué no lo hice? Por que quería proteger el futuro, porque quería proteger a Rini pero ya no más…. A MI YA NO ME IMPORTA EL MALDITO FUTURO! POR MI QUE LA TIERRA SE VALLA AL CARAJO!

En ese momento Serena salió corriendo de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos. Por su lado Darién se sentía triste, se sentía una cucaracha, una nutria en el retrete.. Pero repentinamente la culpa se fue y pensó

Seguro volverá a disculparse, después de todo su destino es estar conmigo.

Y muy tranquilo se fue a su casa sin la más mínima culpa.

Serena seguía corriendo hasta que encontró una banca al lado de una fuente, se sentó ahí y lloro amargamente hasta que alguien le dijo:

"Sabes que odio verte llorar bombón"

* * *

 **jaja ya saben de quien se trata verdad? bueno espero sus review y sus supcripciones espero y les guste, tal vez lo actualizo mañana. Los quiero mucho y son mi inspiración. mas adelante les diré quien es charlie... y are un libro sobre el en watpadd... aunque esto no tenga nada que ver con la historia, bueno ya.**

 **-Luna estelar-**


	3. Capitulo 3: El sueño de Mina

**que tal cachorros? como se encuentran? de hecho todavía ni llega mañana y ya estoy publicando nuevo capitulo jejeje. bueno aquí les dejo la nueva viñeta que usare para cambiar** **la ensena que es esta sys bien cachorros vamos con el capitulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: el sueño de Mina

 **sys**

En su casa Mina estaba agotada y muy cansada, Artemis noto esto mismo y le dijo:

¿Mina por que no mejor te vas a dormir?

Mina: tienes razón Artemis tal vez sea mejor idea que hacer la tarea

A Artemis le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Artemis: ay Mina

Mina se recostó lentamente en su cama y se durmió después de 5 minutos. Después en su sueño había un planeta, pero no uno cualquiera, no por supuesto que no, no era nada más y nada menos que venus. Así que Mina observo a un caballero de cabellos plateados, de armadura azul y ojos verdes corriendo detrás de una princesita de cabellos rubios con un vestido y moño color anaranjado. La princesa iba cabalgando un lindo poni color blanco de melena rubia y ojos verdes. El caballero le gritaba: princesa por amor a Atenea bájese del caballo! Usted mejor que nadie sabe que no sabe cabalgar!

Princesa: NO, SI PUEDO! SI PUEDO!

Caballero: claro que no puede! Se va a caer y su madre me matara! Ya deténgase antes de que yo….

!Pum!

En ese momento la princesa se cayó de caballo , no se puso a llorar, ya que era muy orgullosa y no lo iba a hacer.

Caballero: princesa! Princesa que tiene? Hay no se raspo, pero esto le pasa por ser tan necia y obstinada,¡ QUE LE COSTABA BAJARSE DEL CABALLO CUANDO LE DIJE !

Princesa: ya no me regañes! No me paso nada solo fue un rasguño.

Caballero: princesa pero está sangrando. No se preocupe ¡CURACION ESTELAR!

Y de inmediato la princesa sana, acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla a su héroe el cual ante esto se puso rojo como tomate.

Princesa: gracias caballero. Usted siempre me cuida por eso lo quiero mucho.

Caballero: ya sabe que solo cumplo con mi deber.

Princesa: algún día me enseñara a andar a caballo?

Caballero: si usted lo desea

Princesa: de todos modos aunque me caiga las veces que sea usted estará conmigo para sanarme verdad?

Caballero: sí. Claro que sí.

Mina…. Mina despierta….. MINA CON UN DEMONIO DESPIERTA!

AHHHH! ARTEMIS NO ME GRITES!

Artemis: lo siento Mina pero ya debes ponerte a hacer la tarea.

Mina: oye Artemis desde cuando me conoces tú?

Artemis: Desde que cumpliste 10 años

Mina: no me refiero a eso…..cuando fui a vivir a la luna que edad tenia?

Artemis: tal ves 14 años

Mina: entonces si era yo…

Artemis: si eras tú? que?

Mina: nada Artemis, nada.

 **sys**

Serena: Seiya… eres tú?

Seiya: el único y original bombón

Serena lo miro y no dudo ni un segundo en ir a abrazarlo y quedarse abrazada a él, realmente no quería soltarlo jamás, ni el a ella.. De momento Serena comenzó a llorar.

Seiya: bombón que tienes? Detesto verte llorar.

Serena :es que Darién me dijo algo que me hirió mucho.

Serena procedió a contarle a Seiya todo lo que paso.

Seiya: en verdad el muy idiota te dijo eso?

Serena: si

Seiya: bombón no le hagas caso, yo sé que tú eres capaz de ser lo que quieras. Yo siempre confió en ti.

Serena: Seiya no te vayas, me hiciste sentir muy triste el tiempo que no estuviste, ya no te vayas por favor!

Seiya: bombón… no sabes a que vine a aquí?

Serena: no.. A qué?

Seiya : a cumplir mi promesa. Prepárate bombón vine a secuestrarte.

Serena: enserio?

Seiya: si pero vámonos rápido

Serena: pero por qué?

Seiya: me fui sin permiso de mi planeta y cuando mi princesa se entere entonces estaré muerto.

Serena: no quiero que te mueras. Pero a dónde vamos?

Seiya: a dónde más? A mi planeta bombón

Serena: entonces vámonos ya.

Y así se fueron los 2, serena ni siquiera pensó en las chicas ,su familia ni nada, solo se fue….porque si se quería ir… quería despegarse de todo… al menos por un tiempo.

* * *

 **estuvo bueno el capitulo verdad? me imagino que muchos ya saben quien es el caballero de armadura azul y cabellos plateados ;) les dare una pista su nombre empieza con y jiji.**

 **finalmente quiero agradecer a** deahtz **por ser el primer subscriptor y la primera review.**

 **los quiero cachorros, no lo olviden charlie los cuida ;)**

 **-Charlie-**

 **-Luna estelar-**


	4. capitulo 4:la cita de la reina serenity

**que onda chavos! ya vengo con el capitulo 4 que escribí, he estado pensando y he decidió subir actualización lunes, miércoles y viernes.**

 **capitulo 4 : el sueño de Mercury y la cita de la reina serenity**

* * *

Capítulo 4: El sueño de Mercury y la cita de la Reina Serenity

 **sys**

La noche caía suavemente, era una noche tranquila. Amy había acabado todas sus tareas y estaba lista para dormir cuando recibió una llamada.

-hola se encuentra Amy?

-si soy yo, que pasa Mina? Por qué me llamas a esta hora?

-de que hablas, si son las 8 de la noche

-ahhh.. Bueno perdón.. Dime que te pasa Mina?

-bueno Amy dime… tú que eres muy inteligente.. Conoces el significado de los sueños?

\- De algunos.. Pero vamos al grano ¿Qué soñaste?

Mina le conto el sueño que había tenido y Amy no pensó nada al principio.

-que crees que haya sido Amy?

-no lo sé…. Pero como estas segura de que esa princesa eras tú?

-es que Artemis dice que todas nosotras alguna vez vivimos en nuestros planetas… no toda la vida vivimos en la luna.

\- enserio?

-si yo pienso que es mi recuerdo de mi planeta… de cuando vivía ahí.. No sé.

-bueno Mina ya no pienses en eso ok solo cálmate va?

-mmm está bien.

Amy colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su cama para dormirse. Curiosamente esa noche ella también soñó con mercurio. Estaba tan hermoso todo como siempre, el hermoso mercurio con sus océanos azules y las pequeñas islas que rebozaban de paz y arena . Allí en una isla ,una pequeña niña con un vestido azul sin mangas y una tiara plateada leía muy plácidamente un libro. Un caballero con una armadura dorada y cabellos cafés se acercaba lentamente y le dijo

-princesa, aquí esta. La conozco tan bien que ya sé que cuando no está en la biblioteca del palacio o en su habitación, está aquí siempre leyendo un buen libro.

-caballero usted siempre tan atento.

\- usted mejor que nadie sabe que mi deber es cuidarla princesa, yo siempre la buscare así la tenga que ir a buscar al fondo de los océanos más profundos de Mercurio.

-lo se… oiga me podría decir donde consiguió esos ojos morados tan bonitos?

-hay princesa, aún tiene mucho que aprender los ojos no se escogen uno los concibe por genética.

-y que es genética?

\- hay princesa tiene mucho que aprender. No la culpo considerando que usted tiene 8 años y yo 10

-lamento decirle que la edad aquí no tiene nada que ver.

-princesa en eso tiene razón. Se vuelto tan inteligente… permítame decirle que me enorgullece.

El comentario hiso que la pequeña se pusiera toda roja.

-ah de tanta charla ya hasta se me había olvidado a que vine. Princesa su padre quiere verla en el palacio así que acompáñeme.

-sí.

 **Sys**

Seiya se había trasformado en Sailor Star fighter y estaban listos para irse lejos al planeta de las flores de fuego.

-fighter vámonos que pasa?

\- Serena no puedo…

-No puedes qué?

-no te puedo llevar conmigo.. Mi poder aun no es suficiente para llevarte conmigo a mi planeta. Aun no tengo suficiente poder para transportar a 2 personas

-no fighter no agás esto.

-oh! Demonios!

-que pasa fighter?

\- es kayuu me está buscando.. Puedo sentirlo.. Bombón lo siento pero no podre cumplir mi promesa.. No por ahora..

-fighter no! No te vayas!

-bombón por favor entiende…tu entiendes verdad?

-si… comprendo. Te esperare fighter.. Lo prometo.

-a mí no me esperes espera a Seiya.

-bueno entonces te voy a esperar Seiya.

-adiós. No adiós no.. Hasta luego mi lindo bombón.

-hasta luego Seiya.

Y así Seiya partió hacia su planeta, con el corazón hecho pedazos por no poder llevarse con él a su bombón y no poder cumplir su promesa. Ya en su planeta se hiso en menso y entro al palacio sigilosamente y entro a su cuarto como si nunca se hubiera ido todo el tiempo hubiera estado ahí.

-fighter! Te estaba buscando!

-a hola healer, no te vi llegar.

-oye a dónde fuiste? Kayuu estaba preocupadísima por ti, es más un poco más y se le sale la semilla estelar.

-lo siento estaba en el bosque de las flores doradas, como siempre triste y solo.

-y pensando en Sailor Moon verdad?

Fighter se puso colorado y dijo

-no.

-aja si tú, oye kayuu quiere hablar contigo, está en el salón principal.

-ya voy.

 **Sys**

Serena se quedó viendo como Seiya se iba y se perdía entre el cielo nocturno. Así que decidió volver a su casa, resignada y triste. Ya en de camino se encontró a Darién

-Serena hola.

-hola Darién.

-quiero que me disculpes.

-no va a ser tan fácil.

-Serena perdóname después de todo fue mi culpa por confiado y por idiota.. Me puse así porque tuve un día difícil de acuerdo?

-Darién has cambiado mucho…pero ya me harte de ser yo quien siempre te anda rogando para que me perdones.

-serena perdón.. No sabía que te sentías así.

-bueno te perdono por ahora.

Así los 2 se fueron a la casa de Serena donde ella se despidió de él y entro a su casa. No quería saber nada ya y simplemente se fue a dormir pensando en su sueño. Para su buena o mala suerte voleo a soñar lo mismo

Sys

En algún lugar de la luna la reina serenity despertaba

-algo no está bien… oh no por amor a Selene no otra vez… lo están recordando… están recordando su vida antes de la luna.. No puede ser tendré que convocarlas aquí.

En ese momento la reina serenity reviso el espejo de plata que reflejaba la vida de las Sailor en la tierra

-ahora deben estar durmiendo , las convocare mañana en la noche.

 **Sys**

Darién estaba en su departamento algo triste por la situación.. En parte era cierto lo que Serena decía ella siempre le andaba rogando. En ese momento se preguntó si realmente amaba a Serena por ser Serena Tzukino una niña cualquiera de la tierra o la amaba por ser serenity, si la amaba por ser lo que fue en el pasado o por lo que es ahora. Simplemente estaba confundió a veces hubiera querido escoger a la persona que amara y no tener que tenerla ya escogida

-martes-

Mina fue a la casa de Serena para recogerla e irse juntas a la escuela, debido a la problemática con Rei, Mina decidió que ahora se irían a la escuela con Amy. Serena salió de la casa y se fue con Mina a buscar a Amy a su casa. En el camino Serena tomo la decisión de contarle su sueño a Mina , la cual se quedó un poco espantada a saber que su amiga soñó algo parecido. Después se fueron para la casa de Amy en el camino conversaban cosas casi sin importancia hasta que entro el tema.

-oye Amy no te parece extraño…

\- qué?

-que serena y yo hallamos soñado cosas similares?

-no son las únicas….

-yo también soñé algo así…

Amy les conto su sueño mientras que las 2 se confundían al punto de que ya no sabían ni que pensar. En ese momento mina alzo la voz y dijo

-esto ya es muy extraño… a decir verdad bastante… que una persona lo sueñe es locura, dos coincidencia, ¡pero 3! Ya es mucho… que tal si es un plan de los extraterrestres!

A lo cual Serena le dijo

-Mina no digas tonterías

-No estés tan segura Serena- dijo Amy en un tono intrigador-extraterrestre quiere decir que no proviene de la tierra lo cual podría ser la Reina Serenity perfectamente la persona que los manda estos sueños.

-mi madre?

-si Serena… tal vez sea ella.

Mina noto sus caras de preocupación así que decidió subirles el ánimo a sus queridas amigas.

-bueno chicas no se preocupen solo son sueños y nada más… por que no mejor vamos a mi casa a ver unas películas para despreocuparnos?

-está bien.

Y así Mina noto la mejora en su semblante. A lo cual Mina sonrió, las clases pasaron como siempre. Poco después llegó la hora de la salida y ya se iban a la casa de Mina cuando..

Llego Rei que les dijo:

-Chicas no quieren ir a patinar?

-no estamos bien Rei-dijo Mina- recuerda que una vez lo intentamos y nos fue de la fregada.

-vamos ira lita y Darién, Serena.

-pero ya quedamos con Mina

-bueno ustedes se lo pierden.

Y así Rei se fue a encontrarse con las demás. Mina se fue con las chicas a su casa. Las películas fueron muy graciosas, luego vieron una película tan aburrida que se quedaron dormidas y tan solo eran las 5 de la tarde. Esta vez en sueño las 3 estaban en un lugar donde no se podía ver nada y de pronto estaban en el palacio de la reina serenity donde las recibió ella.

-sean bienvenidas mis queridas Sailors.

-Mamá!

-hola Serenity, sean bienvenidas al milenio de plata.

-donde están las demás?

-solo las convoque a ustedes 3.

-por qué nos convocaste?

-por los sueños que han tenido.

-los sueños su majestad?-dijo Amy

-si… les explicare… antes las Sailors escouts Vivian en su planeta, ustedes antes no Vivian en la luna. Antes solo yo vivía son mi pequeña serenity sin nadie más, tenían a sus padres y madre biológicos sus padres los dioses de su respectivo planeta… a excepción del dios Apolo el residía en el sol, todo era alegría apolo tenía 3 hijas y 3 hijos ellos eran los caballeros de las estrellas y las princesas de las estrellas, eran mellizos un niño y una niña nacían y se parecían mucho, los mayores eran la princesa y el príncipe de la estrella dorada, los de en medio eran la princesa y el príncipe de la estrella roja de fuego, por último los menores eran la príncipe y la princesa de la estrella azul, el dios Apolo quería que sus hijos fueran nobles caballeros y sus hijas princesas guerreras pues siendo de los guerreros más fuertes en el sistema solar esa era su misión. Así Apolo mando a sus hijos a proteger a 3 princesas cada 1, la princesas eran las hijas de sus más cercanos amigos así que decidió que la estrella dorada cuidaría a la princesa de mercurio, su estrella roja a la princesa de la luna y su estrella azul a la princesa de venus.

-so..som..somos nosotras!

-exacto pero voy a seguir contando la historia. Y a sus 3 hijas las mando a proteger a la princesa del planeta de las flores de fuego quien estaba sola y muy vulnerable. Y así fue como las estrellas tomaron cada una sus caminos, los caballeros que vieron en sus sueños son sus protectores. Tiempo después se presentó un nuevo enemigo: la oscuridad eterna, todos los dioses, reyes y reinas salieron a pelear incluyéndome. Mientras los caballeros cuidaban de ustedes ,sus padres peleaban para vencer a la oscuridad… poco a poco todos fueron cayendo, hasta Selene callo, Apolo era el único que quedaba junto conmigo… cuando el cayo en batalla sus hijos e hijas fueron a ayudarle, pero ellos eran apenas unos niños y sus poderes aun no estaban bien desarrollados y no pudieron ayudarlo y estaban desapareciendo de lo lastimados que estaban, me puse tan triste que use el cristal de plata para purificar a la oscuridad ,pero su poder no era suficiente, así que el dios Apolo le brindo a la luna un poco del brillo del sol tanto así que la luna nunca se había visto tan brillante… no quise eliminarla porque el dios Apolo me lo dijo una vez: hasta las estrellas necesitan oscuridad para brillar. Solo la purifique. El problema era que sus hijos se estaban muriendo y el también.. en un intento por salvar a sus hijos tuvo que juntar las fuerzas de los mellizos y darle su última luz… así Apolo murió sabiendo que en vez de tener 6 hijos ahora tendría 3 que era la fusión de los 6 con su respectivo hermano mellizo, lo hicieron para sobrevivir o de lo contrario se iban a morir… yo me sentí culpable por la muerte de los padres de las princesas, porque yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlos así que las lleve a todas a vivir a la luna conmigo. Y los hijos de Apolo fueron a proteger a la princesa kayuu, ya que ella no tenía quien la cuidara… además las princesas tenían más control sobre los príncipes y ellos se tenían que someter, ellas solo se fueron. Las princesas de los demás planetas estaban triste porque sus caballeros ya no estarían más con ellas, tú eras la más afectada hija mía no querías que ese caballero que te cuido desde que tenías 5 años hasta los 13 y para evitarles el sufrimiento les borre la memoria. Lo siento pero no me gustaba verlas sufrir.

-eso quiere decir que-Dijo Serena

-no puede ser!-dijo Amy

-es imposible-dijo Mina

-Si puede ser princesas.. Sus caballeros no eran nada menos que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten… solo que ellos no pueden recordar sus vidas pasadas por que…

-por que que!- dijeron las 3

-por qué kayuu bloqueo sus memorias-dijo la reina.

* * *

 **wow verdad que ya se puso intenso esto? pues espero que les aya gustado dejen su review.**

 **:) -luna estelar-**

 **-charlie-**


	5. capitulo 5: la soledad de kayuu

**hola! como estan? les traigo el capitulo 5 y mañana el 6.**

 **capitulo 5 : la soledad de kayuu**

* * *

Que!- porque kayuu aria algo así?

-hace tiempo kayuu vivía sola en su planeta, cuando tenía compañía era feliz… pero cuando no la tenía el miedo comenzaba a llenar el corazón de kayuu. Internamente kayuu debía pelear con el… es por eso que cuando está sola mucho tiempo se siente cansada por su lucha… debe que si los caballeros despiertan irán a buscar a las princesas a las que juraron proteger hasta el fin de sus días y se quedara sola otra vez y el miedo se apoderara de su corazón… pero si despiertan las princesas se quedaran con kayuu a protegerla para siempre, kayuu nunca estará sola otra vez. El problema es que no sabe que si les regresan las memorias quien despertara primero? Así que prefirió no hacerlo.

-acaso no pueden despertar los 2?

-ella mejor que nadie sabe que si despierta uno el otro se muere.-

-qué?

-sí, verán si El príncipe Seiya despierta la princesa fighter morirá y viceversa.

-entonces no podemos ayudarlos?

-no me temo que no. si ayudan a uno terminaran matando al otro.

-no. No nunca me había pasado que no pudiera ayudar a nadie.

-me temo que lo mejor es que se olviden de ellos… o que estén con ellos y no les cuenten lo de las vidas pasadas.

-su majestad-dijo Mercury-nosotras nos alejaremos de ellos tanto como sea posible, por su propio bien.. Verdad venus?

-Así es majestad no se preocupe.

-me alegra saber eso mis queridas Sailors. Las enviare de regreso a su planeta.

Serena se había quedado en silencio… nunca le había pasado que no pudiera ayudar a una persona, y más cuando se trataba de una persona tan especial como Seiya…así que se quedó en silencio. Sabía que Seiya volvería y ella ya no podría verlo. En ese momento las tres despertaron con lágrimas en los ojos. Amy comenzó a hablar.

-Serena, Mina entendieron lo que dijo la reina?

-Amy como se te ocurre que vamos a entender? Deberías estar desalmada para entender que hay que rendirnos tan fácilmente. ASI NO PUEDEN SER LAS COSAS!-dijo la rubia.

-si es cierto Amy no pienses así… debe haber algo que podamos hacer, ellos nos cuidaron cuando fuimos pequeñas. Cuando fue la guerra¿QUUE ACASO YA NO QUIERES A TU GUARDIAN? ESO NO PUEDE SER… AMY YA NO SE QUE PENSAR.. SOLO PUEDO DECIRTE QUE NO TE PREOCUPAS POR ELLOS!-dijo mina

Y Amy con lágrimas en los ojos miro a sus amigas con tristeza y enojo.

-PRECISAMENTE POR QUE AMO A TAIKI Y ME PREOCUPA SU BIENESTAR ES QUE NO IRE A BUSCARLO! TU MISMA LO OISTE MINA! NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!...nada.

Mina se preocupó por el estado de Amy.. Ella casi nunca llora y cuando lo hace es porque realmente le dolió algo. No le quedo de otra más que aceptar la triste verdad.

-Amy… tienes razón. Lo mejor será no buscarlos.. No podemos hacer nada… has entendido Serena?

-sí.

La respuesta de serena impresiono a Amy y a Mina… ella nunca se rendía tan fácilmente. Mientras Que Serena pensaba cuando cabíamos todos? Era cierto… desde la batalla con galaxia todo había cambiado. Darién ya no era la misma persona romántica de antes ahora solo se la pasaba estudie y estudie y se molestaba por todo… ya ni salían juntos. Rei se volvió más enojona que de costumbre al punto que llegaba a ser irritante, lita paso de ser la niña fuerte y especial a ser la niña manipulada por sus mismos deseos de ser más femenina. Amy estaba igual que Darién, y parecía tener un ideal el cual era: seguir mis deberes esta antes que mi corazón. Y Mina era la única que no había cambiado su manera de ser y que en ocasiones por ya no pelear reservaba lo que sentía que era correcto y Asia Lo que los demás decían. Y Serena… claro que ella también había cambiado y hasta ella lo reconocía… a veces se comportaba igual que Mina… solo que su interior estaba revuelto.

-chicas lo siento… yo creo que mejor me voy a mi casa

-pero por qué?

-solo.. Quiero estar sola ok?

-bien.

Serena se fue a su casa… probablemente sami y sus padres ya se habrían ido. Ellos decidieron tomar unas vacaciones en México por 4 semanas a las cuales serena puso mil pretextos para no ir, simplemente se sentía mal y además no quería ir a un país donde no podría hablar con nadie a menos de traer consigo siempre un traductor.

Entro.. Para su sorpresa luna no estaba ahí, cuando recibió una llamada

-bueno?

-hola Serena habla lita!

-a… hola lita.

-que tienes? Te oyes mal.

-yo.. Nada como crees.

-bueno llamaba para avisarte que luna se quedara para prestársela a Lili, es mi prima y mañana tiene que llevar a la escuela una mascota para una exposición….y como ella vive en un departamento no tiene mascotas… así que pensé que podrías prestársela.

-si claro lita. No hay problema.

-bien! Ella está aquí con nosotros en la pista de patinaje y luego me la llevare a la casa.

-me parece bien.

Y se iba a quedar todo lo que quedaba del día solo. Bueno.. Noche para 1.

Sys

En la casa de Amy…

-yo, creo que deberíamos ir a vigilar a Serena-dijo Amy

-¿para qué?

-para que no haga una de sus babosadas y trate de ir con el cristal de plata a visitar a Seiya.

-¿el cristal de plata puede hacer eso?

\- si Mina, lo he estudiado y he descubierto que tiene muchas habilidades, algunas ya las olvide.

-Amy porque tenemos que vigilarla?

-porque es una infantil y no piensa bien.

-Amy! No digas eso, Serena ha madurado mucho y ya se puede cuidar sola.

-es que me preocupa que con una sola decisión de esa niña mensa se pueda destruir todo por lo que hemos peleado!

-desde cuando te volviste tan fría Amy, nunca le habías dicho tonta a Serena… tu decías que su felicidad estaba encima de todo.. No es así?

-eso era antes… además no creo que sea feliz sabiendo que salvo a alguien y también mato a otro?

-mínimo recuerda el pasado Mercury.

-yo ya no seré Mercury a menos que se necesite, ahora solo seré Amy Mizuno.

-bueno Mizuno…PUEDES DEJAR DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA TONTA CON AIRES DE GRANDEZA!? NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIDIR POR SERENA!

-QUE TE PASA MINA?! PACERE QUE NO TE IMPORTA RINI O EL FUTURO!

\- PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO! QUE EL FUTURO SE VALLA MUCHO A LA CHINGADA… A MI NO ME INTERESA EL FUTURO SI LA PERSONA QUE MAS ADMIRO NO ES FELIZ! Amy no te conozco¿ qué te paso? Donde esta esa niña que era feliz y sabía bien que era la soledad y la tristeza a pesar de estar rodeada de gente! Donde esta Mercury? La guerrera que amaba con la mente y peleaba con el corazón dónde?-Mina nunca había llorado tanto-

-Mina… perdón no sabía que.. Te sentías así.. Tienes razón he cambiado y no para bien… lo siento… hay algo que pueda hacer?

-confiar en Serena, No tratarla como si tuviera 2 años, y tratar de que sea feliz tomando las decisiones que ella quiera.

-pero eso ayudaría a Serena, a ti no.

-si Serena es feliz entonces lo seré también yo.

-bueno.. Entonces se cancela lo de irla a espiar.

Sys

Mientras en la casa de Serena…

-mejor me iré a dormir.-entonces alguien llamo a la puerta, Serena abrió la puerta y sin preguntar quién era dijo: ya les dije que necesito pensar las cosas! Déjenme sola chicas! Y serró la puerta.

-bombón!? Está bien me voy.

-ay Seiya perdón!-Serena no pudo evitar correr a abrazarlo…cuando recordó que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Pum!

-bombón? ¿Estás bien?

-si Seiya-dijo serena mientras abría la puerta.

-estas tan loquita por el gran Seiya Kou que se te olvido que existen las barreras, entre ellas la distancia, el tiempo, el destino y….

-y que Seiya?

-las puertas jajaja

-vamos no fue gracioso

-tienes razón bombón mira te traje esto- Seiya saco una ramo de rosas rojas sin igual… era el más bello que había visto.. Las rosas de Darién no se comparan con las de Seiya pensó Serena- dirás que estoy loco por que a una flor no se le dan flores-dijo Seiya, serena se puso toda colorada. A lo cual Seiya le dijo

-sabes que me encanta cuando te sonrojas bombón?-de pronto empezó a llover-

-Seiya que esperas te vas a mojar! Vamos entra a la casa!

-sí, solo que…

-ya entra no seas payaso! Además ya habías estado antes en mi casa no?

-si pero. Es que no se me siento raro. Es decir cuando estoy contigo tengo unas ganas de secuestrarte y nunca dejarte ir-

-pues no estaría tan mal-

Seiya se puso rojo cual tomate

-a mí también me gusta cuando te sonrojas Seiya-

Ya en la casa Serena le sirvió un poco de té a Seiya, serena no sabía por qué se sentía tan bien cerca de él… era algo que nunca sintió con Darién… luego recordó lo de las chicas hace que decidió no contarle nada a Seiya sobre que él era caballero ni nada.

-y que haces por aquí? No me digas que viniste a verme a escondidas…no quiero causarte problemas.

-no bombón no te preocupes, tengo un cómplice.

-quien?

-Yaten

-qué?

-si use el método del convencimiento agresivo

-Flash back-

-Oye healer me arias un favor?

-cuál?

-le dirías a kayuu que me enferme y que no puedo trabajar para ir a visitar a mi bombón?

-que estás loco? Claro que no!

-si no lo haces le diré que rompiste la vasija donde chibi la cuido.

-no te atreverías!

-por mi bombón lo que sea, así que tú decides

-está bien pero me debes un favor

-si aja como quieras ya me voy, al fin y al cabo como tú eres la médica de aquí te va a creer.

-ok

Fin del flash back

-enserio hiciste eso por mi Seiya?

-claro bombón… dime no quieres que te lleve a comer una hamburguesa?

-sitio! Pero esta lloviendo.. Que mal

-bueno bombón tienes comida aquí no?

-sí,

-mira vamos a hacer nuestras propias hamburguesas ok?

-pero no se cocinar muy bien. Siempre quemo todo.

Perfecto entonces esta noche yo seré el mesero, el chef y el decorador te parece bien si tú eres mi invitada de honor?

-sí.

Seiya sabía cocinar bien, tenía buen sazón. Pronto todo estuvo listo, ellos comieron y más Serena que se comió como 3 hamburguesas.

-cocinas muy bien Seiya

-gracias bombón.

-tengo sueño… mejor me voy a dormir

-si bombón será mejor que ya me valla.

-pero Seiya están cayendo rayos y hay mucho viento. No quiero que te pase algo por mi culpa, imagínate kayuu me mata y luego me sucio.

-bombón eso no tiene sentido… como te vas a morir y luego te vas a suicidar?

-no se…. Ya veré yo como le hago.… pero no te preocupes mis papas están de viaje. Por qué no te duermes en su cama?

-esperaba quedarme en el sillón. Pero bueno si tú insistes

Se fueron adormir, serena le presto un pijama de su papa a Seiya, y se fueron a dormir serena a su cuarto y Seiya al de sus papas. A media noche Serena se despertó pues había tenido pesadillas y soñó cuando fue la guerra y cuando todos se estaban muriendo… incluso Seiya , simplemente era algo horrible ver todo el dolo de los padres al saber que ya no verían más a sus hijos así que grito: SEIYA! Y se departo muy agitada y asustada. Seiya se levantó de un salto y fue a ver qué pasaba Serena seguía llorando de ver que Seiya y sus hermanos estaban muriendo y los padres de las Sailors… se sentía tan culpable de no poder ayudar a Seiya… quien la había cuidado en esta y su vida pasada… POR QUE! POR QUE NO PUEDO HACER NADA! Pensaba Serena con un coraje terrible… Seiya entro a la habitación y dijo

-Bombón que pasa? Por qué lloras? Por qué gritaste?

En ese momento Seiya compre dio que Serena no estaba para contestar ninguna de sus preguntas. Solo fue junto a ella el abrazo y le dijo en su oído:

Calma bombón.. Todo estará bien

-Seiya soñé horrible soñé con la guerra –y...Serena se dio cuenta… abrió la boca de más.

-guerra? Cual guerra bombón?

-la guerra de las Sailors-dijo serena para enmendar su error y para proteger a Seiya-

-bombón no llores por eso. Paso ase tiempo y sé que te sentiste muy mal… pero no te preocupes yo estoy contigo y no dejare que nada te pase.

-Seiya, sé que tal vez este mal… pero solo dime.. Puedo dormirme contigo… es que realmente me siento terrible.

-bombón si claro que puedes… además no está mal solo vamos a dormir verdad?

\- Seiya! Dijo Serena poniéndose toda colorada

Entonces se fueron a dormir a la cama de sus padres donde si podían dormir los 2.

-buenas noches bombón

-buenas noches Seiya.

-sabes… me gustaría que esta noche nunca se acabara, me gustaría quedarme para siempre así contigo.

-Seiya….

* * *

 **ah verdad? pensaron que iba a poner un poco de lemon? pues no lemon por el momento no dare algunos adelantos**

 **chicas pasan por serena ala escuela que pasara? entraran a la casa?**

 **quiere ver a seiya pues healer le a dicho que esta mal de salud, que hará la peliplateada?**

 **comienza a ver una perturvacion en la puerta de tiempo**

 **comienza a sentir algo por mars... que sera?**

 **5\. tengo hambre XD**

 **pues espero que les aya gustado dejen su review. gracias por su apoyo. ustedes son mi razon de seguir ;)**

 **:) -luna estelar-**

 **-charlie-**


	6. Chapter 6

**konichiwa! perdón por no subir el capitulo a tiempo... pero bueno aqui esta**

 **advertencia: e este capitulo se incluyen palabras fuertes...se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: no sé si te sigo amando

Era temprano por la mañana, el sol entraba por la ventana, dejando impregnar el rostro de cierta chica rubia que conocemos, la luz de sol la despertó… entonces busco a Seiya que no estaba a su lado…habría sido un sueño o ya se habría ido? para su sorpresa no se le había hecho tarde como de costumbre, comenzó arreglarse. No se dio cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba y seguro sus amigas ya la estarían esperando fuera de su casa… estaba tan ocupada que no recordó que su madre ni nadie más que ella estaba en la casa y tomo su almuerzo de una mesita envuelto en un pañuelo rojo, no se percató de que su almuerzo no estaba envuelto en su pañuelo de conejitos color rosa… sin darse cuenta de que no había nadie dijo: ya me voy y salió de su casa… se sorprendió mucho al ver que Mina y Amy no la esperaban, la esperaba un carro rojo donde se hallaba Darién que saludo a la rubia con la mano, ella se acercó y pregunto:

-Darién y tú qué diablos haces aquí?

-Serena? Por qué hablas así?

-lo siento. No pensé que fueras a venir por mi… las chicas sabían?

-si les avise para que no se preocuparan… pero Mina se opuso mucho y no sé por qué…

-bueno mejor subo al auto.

Serena subió al auto y al acomodar su almuerzo se dio cuenta de que ese pañuelo rojo no era suyo…. Era de Seiya, no fue un sueño… lo que quiere decir que si se durmieron juntos! Serena no podía creerlo… pero después de todo como dijo el "no vamos a hacer otra cosa que no sea dormir bombón, entonces no está mal"

-Serena… que te parece si esta noche vamos a un restaurante de comida italiana?

-no. Gracias Darién no me apetece.

-pero… TE ENCANTA LA COMIDA ITALIANA! Como puedes decir eso?!

-es que cuando Seiya estaba aquí íbamos mucho a comer comida italiana y ramen muchas veces y no se… no tengo ganas

-Serena…

Esta vez Darién sentía que había metido la pata enserio, nunca pensó que el comentario le afectara tanto… él se portaba frio y sin sentimientos porque pensaba que Serena era una niña pequeña y el su policía que la cuidaba por el bien de futuro y de los demás… pero anora sentía que la estaba perdiendo… y perdiendo lo que se llama perder de nunca volver. Darién se preguntaba si era el o había alguien más… en ese momento llegaron a la preparatoria donde estudiaba Serena.

-Gracias por traerme Darién ya me voy.

-espera Serena tu almuerzo-dijo el pelinegro mientras salía del coche… en ese momento noto que estaba escrito en el pañuelo : con cariño para mi dulce bombón ;) –Seiya-

-SERENA!

-que pasa Darién?

-hace tiempo que Seiya se fue, no es así?

-si por qué?

-entonces que hace este pañuelo de el en tu almuerzo.

Ahhh… pues…este…

Hijo de la pinche chingada no mames pensó Serena… ¿ahora que le iba a decir a Darién? Hasta que una idea le paso como un rayo.

-pues mi pañuelo de conejitos se manchó de salsa de soya y no lo había lavado, este pañuelo fue un regalo de Seiya, como no tenia en que envolver mi almuerzo me vi en la penosa necesidad de usarlo.

-ahhh… bueno lo siento.

-de que te extraña que me diga bombón? Si ya conoces como es Seiya dulce y considerado y gracioso

-no. No es eso, nadie más que yo para decirte bombón

-pero…

-Pero qué?

-tu NUNCA me has dicho bombón, así que deja que él lo haga.

(Huhuuh justo en el Cora para Darién #justoenelcora) en ese momento Darién se quedó estupefacto… desgraciadamente era cierto,el nunca había tenido un lindo apodo para Serena eso si le dolió.

-lo siento serena… adiós- el pelinegro se inclinó para darle un beso pero esta se volteo-

-Darién no hay tiempo ya es tarde-dijo la rubia

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA SERENA!ME SIENTO RECHAZADO!

Serena se sintió terrible, ella nunca le había negado un beso a Darién y lo peor de caso era que ni siquiera ella sabía por qué!

-Perdón, pensé que ya era tarde-dijo Serena intentando besar a Darién

-Serena ya es tarde-grito mina que paso como un rayo sin dejar que Darién besara a Serena y se la llevo a su salón.

-¡CON UN CARAJO!-grito el pelinegro al cual en menos de 2 segundos le arrebataron a su novia, muy enojado se dirigió a su auto y se fue.

0.0.0

En el palacio del planeta de fuego cierta Sailor entraba a su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, adentro una peliplata muy molesta ya lo estaba esperando

-Seiya porque tardaste tanto pedazo de idiota!

-wow! Healer deberías calmarte tú nunca hablas así.

-cállate pedazo de animal no sabes lo que me hiciste pasar.

Flash back-

-hola healer

-princesa buenos días-haciendo una reverencia-

-no sabes donde se encuentra Sailor fighter?

-está enferma

-de qué? Es grave? Déjame ir a verla

-no! No! está enferma de vomito… a…si ella vomita por todos lados y es muy contagioso y se debe quedar en cama todo el día… no debe tener contacto con nadie más que conmigo.

-pobrecita… avísame cuando mejore.

Maldita pelos elote! Me las va a pagar! Pensó healer.

Funde flash back-

-así pues si yo tengo pelos de elote tu eres más vieja que todas! O me equivoco CANOSA

-cállate Elote!

-VIEJA!

-SURIPANTA SECUESTRADORA DE NOVIAS AJENAS

-HIJA DE LA PINCHE CHINGADA AHORA SI YA VALISTE MADRES CABRONA!

-cálmate fighter… no hables así.

-CALLATE BABOSA AHÍ TE VA LA PLANCHA DE MISTICO!

-AUCH! BASTA! BASTA! BASTAAAA ESTAS MUY MARRANA! ME VAS A MATAR BASTA!

-NO! CON MI BOMBOM NADIE SE METE! Y A MI NADIE ME DICE SURIPANTA! AHORA SI MUY VERGAS NO?

-fighter ya estuvo bueno! Controla tu lenguaje!

-pues fíjate que no!

-aja! Las atrape! -Dijo Sailor maker entrando triunfal- le voy a contar todo a kayuu

En ese momento las 2 se incaron y dijeron

-NOOOOOO! No le cuentes nos matara!

-si me dejan ir a la tierra con gusto tendrán mi silencio-

-y tú para que chingados quieres ir a la tierra?

-fighter contrólate o yo mismo te corto la lengua, y si voy a la tierra no es asunto suyo.

-oye tú no tienes por quien ir! Yo mínimo tengo a mi bombón

-te recuerdo que tu bombón tiene novio SURIPANTA DESTRUIDORA DE HOGARES! Señorita Laura.. Es decir señorita maker aquí el pedazo de idiota no entiende que riegos causa-dijo healer-

\- AHORA SI CABA TU TUMBA CABRONA TE VOY A PARTIR TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA CARA!

-ya estuvo bueno! Les voy a poner correas! parecen peor que perros y gatos! Dijo maker mientras los golpeaba a los 2 en la cabeza.- me voy a ir mañana-

-mínimo dinos a que se debe que Taiki Kou vuelva a pisar la tierra –dijo la Sailor de la lucha estelar

-Yo te diré el nombre de esa causa-dijo la peliplateada- su nombre es Amy Mizuno… o me equivoco?

-cierra el pico enana! Ella solo era mi amiga de los estudios!

-estudios he? Entonces con motivos de estudios escribiste en tu libro de poemas: Amy amor mío, oh bella musa de la inteligencia y el agua, te extraño tanto, nunca pensé que tu ausencia me causara tanto dolor, porque no te dije nada cuando pude.

-en serio? Déjame ver-dijo fighter

-si en total son 28 poemas dedicados a cualquier cosa y 72 dedicados a Amy

-te atreviste a contarlos?, fighter puedes matarla te doy permiso.

Las 2 se miraron y comenzaron a gritar: se quieren, se gustan, se pasan el chicle!

Maker no podía creerlo que estaba viendo que sus hermanas hace un momento pelearon como fieras salvajes y ahora parecían peor que uña y mugre.

-cállense hijas de la che… auch!

-maker controle su conducta!- dijo kayuu desde atrás,

-princesa que hace usted aquí?

-ya se todo… sé que me iban a abandonar por terrestres! Después de todo yo no les importaba tanto verdad?

-pero princesa-dijo fighter

-cállate fighter! Tú eres el primero en hacer el acto-kayuu enojada

-si baka-dijo healer

-healer tú también! Por solapar a fighter, y maker… no lo puedo creer, tu mi Sailor más leal también pensabas abandonarme!-la princesa cayó al suelo como si tuviera amnesia.

-princesa! Exclamaron las 3

En otro lugar de la prepa

-Mina! Que fue todo eso!

-serena… te voy a preguntar algo. Quiero que seas sincera.

-bien…lo seré.

-amas a Seiya?

-mina… y si te digo que no lo sé?

-lo que pensé.

-qué?

-serena.. Hace mucho tiempo, a pesar que Darién volvió y toda la cosa…pero…no eres la misma de siempre, te falta esa luz en la mirada, te falta esa alegría de amigas de extraordinario…puedes decirme lo que sientes.

-Mina si te soy honesta…Mina ya no sé si amo a Darién. Todo ha cambiado tanto. Pero…es que Seiya es diferente hace reír y lo extrañaba mucho…si lo quiero, quisiera estar con el… pero por el futuro y todo el royo de rini no puedo hacer nada.

\- Serena.. Tú eres la persona que más admiro, eres como mi hermana y para mi esta antes tu felicidad que lo demás, i deber como tu guardiana es protegerte.. Pero también debo velar por tu felicidad.

-Mina... la verdades que ya no se si Darien es la persona con la que quiero pasar mi tiempo hasta el fin de mis días..

* * *

 **pues espero que les aya gustado dejen su review. gracias por su apoyo. ustedes son mi razon de seguir ;)**

 **:) -luna estelar-**

 **-charlie-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello mi gente más Linda de fanfict! Ya los estaba extrañando bastante y Charlie igual XD, al final dejare algunos agradecimientos a sus reviws, antes debo decir que se me complica algo subir capitulo lunes, miércoles y viernes… así que ahora abra capitulo cada lunes y viernes hasta que esta linda historia se acabe…pero no se preocupen para eso falta muuuucho.**

 **Cap.7 LA CARTA DE SEIYA**

* * *

En la escuela…

Serena…lo que me dices es muy serio… pero creo que puedes ser y estar con quien quieras a pesar de que me duela perder a rini…será diferente y tal vez con otro carácter. Pero mientras seas feliz no creo que importe.

-y dime Mina…tu como vas con Yaten? Aun lo sigues queriendo?

-la verdad es que sigo sin olvidarlo..Pero el afirma que la única persona que necesita es su princesa…así que ya no quiero recordarlo porque… me va a doler más de lo que ya me duele…

-Mina…-en ese momento a la chica del moño rojo se le nublo la mirada…estaba a punto de llorar, era muy orgullosa y no quería….no quería llorar más por alguien que ella si amaba pero ese alguien no la amaba y eso la ponía inmensamente triste y en silenció dijo:

-Ahora sé lo que siente Seiya… y es horrible que la persona que ames no te amé a ti…

-Mina… ya no pienses en eso…mejor vamos a comer.

-bueno.. Pero no podre escapar de la realidad para siempre..

Serena ya no sabía ni que decirle a su amiga… amabas se fueron a sentar debajo de un árbol donde se hallaba una sombra magnifica, serena estaba preocupada por Mina desde que Yaten se fue no ha sido la misma de antes…Serena tomo el almuerzo que Seiya le había hecho y cuando lo abrió noto que algo se cayó sin darle importancia a la comida recogió una hoja doblada, la desdoblo y comenzó a leer sin notar que Mina también leía la carta.

"a mi querido bombón.

Hola mi querido bombón, probablemente te encuentres en el receso con tus amigas comiendo el almuerzo que te hice,

Yo solo quería decirte que… bueno como explicarlo… que yo.. Que yo….

TE AMO BOMBON

Y llámame como quieras: loco, sínico ,egoísta, arruinador de futuros, pero algo es seguro bombón yo haré todo lo

Posible por arruinar tu futuro y que te quedes con esta estrella y si no… bueno ya sabes esta estrella te secuestrara

En estos 3 años me he dado cuenta de una sola cosa…

NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI

Te juro que en todo este tiempo me faltaron tus ojos azules, tu sonrisa, tus dramas, tu típico: me llamo Serena no

Bombón! Pero sabes algo siempre serás mi dulce y tierno bombón. Mira lo que me has hecho que he caído preso,

Pues a veces he pensado en dejarlo todo para una sola cosa :AMARTE, y precisamente un día de estos mi hermanos

Notaran que Sailor fighter no está y que nadie sabrá a donde diablos se fue a excepción de ti… porque estarás

Conmigo bombón tu y yo… lejos de la tierra y de kinmoku,estaremos en un mundo raro donde nadie interrumpa

Nuestro amor… no falta mucho para eso bombón, te lo aseguro.

Sé que ya lo dije mil veces pero…. Te ama y te seguirá

Amando hasta que se muera: SEIYA"

-serena! Ya viste eso?

-Si Mina no soy ciega, la verdad es que si…mina a veces si quisiera lo que dice en la carta pudiera ser verdad…

-pero que te detiene? Si lo amas…

-pues sí creo que lo amo Mina.. Pero tengo deberes y…

-y nada! Vamos yo te hare el paro y tú te escapas va?

-a mina..

Se acabó el receso y mina y serena se regresaron a su salón las clases volaron como el viento cuando salieron Amy tenía que ir a su práctica intensiva de inglés y se fue dejando a Mina y Serena solas.

-ándale serena ve a kinmoku

-no… imagínate si las outers se enteran y… No puede enterarse.

-no enterarnos de que, gatita?

-HARUKA!

* * *

 **lamento subir cap tan cortito, pero el viernes les prometo uno mas largo ok?**

 **gracias a marineritachan por pasarme esa linda cancion, me encanto :D**

 **bueno ya saben nuevo cap este viernes... prometo que tendra minimo 2000 palabras ok? ya vere como le hago con mi curso de dibujo y la escuela. antes tengo unas preguntas**

 **1-quieren un poco de lemon en un futuro?**

 **2-quieren ver que pasa con kayuu cuando el miedo se apodera de ella?**

 **pues espero que les aya gustado dejen su review. gracias por su apoyo. ustedes son mi razon de seguir ;)**

 **:) -luna estelar-**

 **-charlie-**


	8. sospecha de las outers

**Hola se que dije 2000 palabras pero lo quiero dejar misterioso así que si son 1263 no se enojan? También quería decirles que los pensamientos de los personajes estarán en paréntesis, bueno a lo que venimos…. Les tengo una sorpresa al final del capítulo…ojala y guste**

 **Cap. 8 la sospecha de las outers.**

* * *

Mientras tanto en la prepa…

-de que no podemos enterarnos gatita?

-Haruka!

-si de qué?

-Michiru!

Las 2 estaban ahí…. Justo cuando las cosas no podían estar pero una voz que le parecía familiar dijo:

-es cierto princesa qué? Dijo la pequeña Hotaru quien tomaba la mano de Michiru

-ahhh… bueno es que…

-planeábamos celebrar el cumpleaños de serena que es la próxima semana, verdad serena?-la interrumpió Mina para sacar a su amiga de apuros.

-si es cierto Mina

-y que no nos querían invitar?

-no nada Haruka… es que como viven lejos pues pensábamos avisarles después…

-Bueno, a lo que venimos…tengo que hablar con ustedes.

-nosotras?

-sí, pero en otra parte…Hotaru por que no vas al parque con mamá?

-si papá Haruka, vamos mamá.

-si vamos Hotaru.

Después Mina y Serena subieron al auto de Haruka y se dirigían a una cafetería algo lejos de ahí.

-por qué Hotaru te dice papá Haruka?

-serena! No seas impertinente- le dijo mina

-no...Está bien-Haruka solo se había ruborizado un poquito- pues porque ahora Michiru y yo somos su familia y toda familia tiene un padre no?

-pero tú eres mujer?! Aparte ella ya sabe de Uranus!

-si pero… pues digamos que le mentimos L

-qué?!

-pues le dijimos que yo era hombre y me transformaba en mujer.

-Haruka! Pero si la mentira dura mucho tiempo cuando se entere si la abrían liado parda como padres adoptivos.

-lo sabemos… pero imagínate si algún día Hotaru dice que tiene 2 mamas….y que sus mamas están comprometidas? Seguro le harían burlas y sufriría mucho…aunque ella es de una mente muy abierta… lo demás no lo son… nosotras la queremos mucho y queremos que lleve una vida normal como cualquier otra niña de este planeta. Por eso nos cambiamos de casa y a ella de escuela…digamos que para empezar de nuevo.

-Haruka…lo siento.

-no. Está bien… tarde o trepano tendrá que saber todo. Ninguna mentira dura para siempre.

En ese instante se acordó de Seiya…no podría ocultarlo por siempre… ya tenía que tomar una decisión… estaba con dios o con el diablo pero nunca con los 2.

Ya llegamos-dijo Haruka mientras bajaba de auto-

Entraron todas a la cafetería, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que estaba en un rincón, llego un camarero a decirles que querían,

-un americano-dijo Haruka

Yo un capuchino-dijo serena

Yo un frape- dijo Mina

-Oye Mina traes dinero?-pregunto Serena

-no y tu Serena?

-tampoco xD

-Serena baka! Para qué pides las cosas si ni dinero traes!

-tu tampoco Mina!

-coño! Ahora que vamos a hacer! Seguro nos vamos a quedar a lavar platos para pagar!

-shhh… yo lo pago-dijo Haruka

-pero…como nos escuchaste! Estábamos susurrando!

-yo más bien le llamaría gritar en vos baja, pero bueno a lo que vine chicas… Setsuna fue a investigar, sintió una perturbación en el tiempo y por lo mismo fue a ver que era, hay que recordar que los hechos del presente resuenan en el futuro… tengo mis dudas…por qué dijo que no se llevaría más de 3 minutos y no ha regresado en 2 días y… me estoy preocupando…díganme ha pasado algo últimamente en sus vidas? Tu más que nada Serena, técnicamente tienes el futuro en tus manos… ¿todo está bien con el príncipe?

-si-dijo Serena nerviosa-no pasa nada, estamos bien. (Pero bien lejos de entendernos)

Haruka. (No sé por qué siento que me está mintiendo) -bien creeré en su palabra princesa… pero recuerde que yo no tolero las mentiras.

Serena: (mira quien habla, la que le miente a su hija) si está bien Haruka.

-Bueno si eso es todo y no hay nada malo…. La cuenta por fis.

-bueno adiós Haruka, vámonos Mina-dijo mientras la jaloneaba-

-pero todavía no me acabo mi frape Serena!

-cállate Mina… vámonos ahora que podemos.

-otra vez gritando en vos baja no? Por qué se tienen que ir ahora que pueden?

-emmm…por que luego se hace tarde y suben el precio del metro en la tarifa nocturna.

-no se preocupen las llevo en mi auto.

-bueno.

Pago la cuenta Haruka y se fueron en su auto… Haruka sentía que Serena ocultaba algo…pero qué? Bueno no lo sabía, solo quedaba que Michiru y ella se volvieran otra vez iluminatis y vieran todo lo que serena hacía.

-en kinmoku-

-princesa! Princesa despierte! Coño todo fue tu culpa baka!

-cállate! No es momento para buscar culpables healer!-dijo maker muy molesta- ves el tsunami y no te pones el chaleco salvavidas! Seguro le dio un patatús! O peor aún se murió de tristeza!

-ya por dios las 2! No sean dramáticas! Que no ven que todavía respira!-dijo fighter que moría de culpa

En ese momento la princesa abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba algo cansada.

-que paso?-dijo una muy aturdida kayuu

-nada! Se resbalo y se golpeó la cabeza… le he dicho que no use tacones tan altos.-dijo fighter esperando que se le olvidara lo ocurrido-

-que tacones ni que nada!- dijo healer-lo que pasa es que la suripanta de…

-ya recordé…-dijo kayuu sin dejar que healer terminara de hablar-solo necesito dormir y pensar las cosas… sobre todo que are con Sailor fighter… porque les juro que me va a sacar canas verdes-dijo un poco divertida, pero solo un poco, no mucho.

Se dirigía algo triste hacia su recamara. Como si estuviera en depresión, se acostó y se durmió rápidamente, soñó con un lugar de nubes naranjas y una silueta borrosa se parecía a la princesa de la luna…pero no era ella.

-hola! Mucho tiempo sin verte!-dijo una vos

-quien?! Que quieres?-pregunto kayuu asustada

-quiero decirte que ya crecí y también que…

-un momento... crecer? Aja sí que más?

-que el planeta tierra…corre un grave peligro.

-un grave peligro… se puede saber qué es?

-es algo que tu viviste y que paso hace mucho tiempo.

-que yo viví?

-así es. La gran guerra: la luz contra la oscuridad: la oscuridad eterna

-no! Como paso esto?

-pues alguien la libero. Aun no sé quién es.

-ese enemigo es tan fuerte que ni con todas las Sailors que viven en la tierra podrían vencerlo…pero galaxia podría ayudarles verdad?

-no.

-por qué no?

-ella… iba a ser poseída por la oscuridad…pero antes de que la poseía se encerró dentó de una urna de luz que solo se abrirá cuando la oscuridad se detenga para siempre, por eso yo vine aquí a decírtelo.

-sin la ayuda de galaxia…no podrán vencerla… esto es terrible. (Eso quiere decir que tendré que enviar a mis estrellas)

-no puedes evitar lo inevitable-dijo la voz como si hubiera leído aquel pensamiento-pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a que el miedo no te consuma mi querida kayuu.

¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mí? ¿Quién eres?

-acaso ya no me recuerdas? Yo fui quien te cuido en la tierra todo el tiempo… yo soy una Sailor que surge de otra Sailor, yo soy Sailor chibi chibi Moon

* * *

 **¿que tal estuvo la sorpresa?** **antes que nada se que desapareci por un tiempo pero estoy de vuleta!**

 **los quiero demasiado 3**

 **:) -luna estelar-**

 **-charlie-**


	9. Cap9 los chicos van a la tierra

**CHICOS! ES VIERNES DE CAPITULO! DISFRÚTENLO :D**

 **Cap.9 los chicos van a la tierra**

* * *

-chibi chibi? Cómo?! Crecer?! No entiendo por qué galaxia te dejo venir aquí?

Bueno fue algo así:

Flash back

-semilla?

-si?

-necesito que vayas a avisarles a todos sobre lo que se avecina.

-entendido iré inmediatamente.

-espera! No puedes ir otra vez como una niña indefensa…serias un blanco fácil…tendré que hacerte crecer.

-crecer?

-si…ahora tendrás la edad de Sailor Moon.

-pero yo quería ser pequeña.

-pues tendrás un año menos a lo mucho…no mas

-bien.

-tienes que pelear y evitar que la princesa de fuego no se sienta sola…

-si

-muy bien…ahora ve.

Fin de flash back

-y cuando llegaras chibi?

-hoy por la tarde…pero es importante que envíes a tus estrellas en la noche a la tierra…

-bien…espero poder con esto.

-si podrás yo te ayudare.

La princesa despertó de golpe…muy cansada miro la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba poniendo el sol ,salió del palacio a ver si algo se aproximaba a la atmosfera del planeta…si ahí venia un rayo de luz rosa, el cual descendió en las flores doradas que se encontraban cerca de kayuu.

-hola!

-chibi chibi! Me da gusto volver a verte!-kayuu abrazo a chibi chibi como si no la hubiera visto en siglos-te extrañe ándale pásale a lo barrido.

-si

Kayuu le dijo a chibi chibi que se quedara afuera solo un momento hasta que la llamara, entonces hiso llamar a sus estrellas.

-a su servicio- dijeron las 3 algo temerosas de que las fueran a regañar-

-mis estrellas las he traído aquí porque la enviare a la tierra-

Fighter al enterarse pego un brinco y grito: siiiiii! IRE A LA TIERRA CON MI BOMBON HURRA!

Kayuu se molestó un poco y solo dijo-los enviare a la tierra para que la protejan no para que anden de coquetos!-kayuu estaba algo molesta.

-pero como para qué?-dijo healer que no estaba de acuerdo-no hay amenazas y ellas son suficientes para proteger su planeta.

-la verdad es que hay un nuevo enemigo que fácilmente podría matar a todas las Sailors…incluyendo a Sailor Moon.

-QUE! NO MI BOMBON NO!Quién es? LE PATEARE EL TRASERO HASTA QUE EXPLOTE!-dijo fighter con mucho coraje

-y se puede saber qué es?-dijo maker

-pues no sabemos-dijo kayuu para no hacer que recordaran el maldito pasado.

-pero princesa yo no quiero proteger un planeta que no es mío y que no me interesa.

-ellas los ayudaron a ustedes… es lo menor que pueden hacer

-pero usted estará bien sola? Qué tal si alguien le quiere hacer daño y no estamos aquí?

-no hace falta yo la cuido-dijo chibi chibi entrando al palacio, ya se había aburrido de estar afuera.

-bombón!?Que ases aquí!

-fighter eres daltónico o qué? Que no vez que es pelirroja?

\- ha sí es cierto XD quién eres?

-vaya…al parecer ni el policía guapo se acuerda de mi L

-espera…policía guapo? Chibi chibi…eres tú?

-Seiya cada día mas baka!-dijo healer molesto- que no vez que chibi chibi era una niñita como de 5 años! Ella ha de tener como 16 o 15

-pero si soy yo…solo que crecí…ya son más viejos

-sí y más la abuelita enana-dijo maker agarrando a su hermana por la cabeza y acariciándola-

-basta ya suéltame baka!

-veo que se pelean mucho-dijo chibi enseñándole unos relojes con un anillo-son comunicadores para que estén en contacto con la princesa. El anillo es para usted kayuu.

-bueno mis estrellas, ya es hora de partir.

-pero está anocheciendo-dijo healer tratando de alargar su ida-

-por eso, tienen que encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, comprar útiles escolares porque van a tener que ir a la escuela y acomodarse.

-ok. -_-

-bueno adiós el último en llegar es baka!-dijo fighter tratando de irse lo más rápido-

-Seiya no se te olvida algo?!-dijo healer muy molesta-

-ha sí! mi reloj ahora si ya me voy.

-fighter no te vas a despedir de la princesa!

-ay si verdad? Discúlpeme princesa adiós.

-no se preocupe ahora corre.

-yo también me voy princesa nos vemos-dijo maker que salía tras de fighter –espérame!

Solo quedaba una peliplata cruzada de brazos y no se quería ir.

-ya puedes irte Sailor healer

-no quiero...princesa usted es la única persona que necesito.

-tiene que ir… hágalo por mi

-ok adiós princesa…nos vemos pronto.

Y así partieron nuestras tres guerreras a la tierra una súper feliz de volver, la otra no sabía que pensar y la última solo no quería saber nada.

-por la mañana en la preparatoria-

Mina y Serena ya estaban en la escuela, ambas estaban hablando junto a una fuente, al parecer habían llegado a la escuela temprano, aun no tocaban, como siempre Amy había dejado a las chicas solas, estaba en la biblioteca leyendo. Y nuestros chicos más guapos venían entrando.

-Miren allí está mi bombón =D

-y Mina…ay no seguro se me va a colgar, que fastidio-dijo Yaten un poco fastidiado-

-y Amy? Por qué no está con ellas?-dijo Taiki algo alarmado.

-y según es solo amiga de estudios e.e- Seiya se comenzó a reír por el comentario de Yaten

-sí.. Es mi amiga de estudios y quiero que me ayude a ponerme al corriente en la escuela

-aja si claro-dijeron los 2 al unísono

-los dejo hermanitos-dijo Seiya que se dirigía hacia Serena y Yaten lo seguía, mientras Taiki se imaginaba dónde podría estar Amy. Seiya se acercó lentamente y le tapo los ojos a su bombón.

-quién es?

-adivina

-s…..s….Seiya?

Él le quito las manos de los ojos y la abrazo muy fuerte.

-si bombón! Acertaste.

-hola Seiya! Que ases aquí en la escuela?

-pues mi princesa me envió.

-qué?

-luego te explico

Mientras que Yaten aún estaba atrás temeroso de que la rubia le gritara: Yaten que alegría! Y se le colgara todo el día, detestaba eso de Mina, y Mina no quería hablarle, ya quería olvidarlo, pero ahora sería más difícil pues estaba más cerca. Yaten noto que Mina ni caso le hacia así que la saludo.

-hola Mina

-hola Yaten

Yaten no podía creer lo que estaba viendo mina no se aloco ni nada por el estilo solo estaba ahí parada viendo para otro lado, así que decidió decirle algo.

-y bueno… como están las cosas?

Toco la campana… y todos se dirigieron a sus salones Yaten ya no pudo seguir hablando y se fue Seiya se sentó atrás de Serena, Yaten al lado de Mina y Taiki bueno…él tuvo que cambiar lugares con el chico que se sentaba al lado de Amy debido a que se quería sentar al lado de ella…pero aun no llegaba.

Después ella llego con los libros en la mano saludando a todos aun no se percataba de la presencia de Taiki ahí y dijo

-buenos días wahabí

-buenos días Amy

Esa…esa voz…no podía ser…o tal vez sí. Pero cómo? Estaba feliz porque había llegado…pero también triste por el tema de que ya no podría hablarle al … a ese amor que por más que tratara no podía tener.

-t… ta…Taiki?

-quien más?

-…

-por qué no hablas? Dije algo malo?

-…

-Amy? Que pasa?

-que hacen ustedes aquí?

-luego te digo…eso no importa.

-lo siento Taiki…ya no puedo hablar contigo…lo siento

-p..Pero por qué?

En ese momento el profesor rompió el ambiente y comenzó a dar la lección del día…Taiki ni atención estaba poniendo y se rompía la cabeza tratando de saber por qué…por qué no quería hablar con él? Pensaba seguirla y hablar con ella sobre eso.

-mientras con Mina-

A mina se le había olvidado su lapicera y por consiguiente tuvo que pedir una pluma… le pidió a todo el mundo a excepción de Yaten…ya se le estaba haciendo raro que mina no le pidiera nada. Así que dijo.

-Mina yo traigo una extra… si quieres te la presto.

-no ya me presto Sasuke gracias.

-Sasuke?

-sí, es mi mejor amigo.

-mejor amigo?(creí que era yo)

-si bueno de todos modos ya no importa la pluma.

-ok

Yaten se quedo callado mientras pensaba(Quien mierda era ese Sasuke? Porque es el mejor amigo de Mina?!Por qué él no sabía el nada! Y por qué se ponía celoso de Mina!?) En ese momento grito: ¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO!

-Señor Yaten alga del aula inmediatamente!

-señor yo lo siento no quise gritar.

-bueno que no se vuelva a repetir.

Y así pasaron las clases, llego la hora del receso y Serena y Seiya salieron para que Seiya le contara el motivo de su regreso.

-bombón…¿leíste la carta?

-sí.

-y….

-y me gustaron mucho tus sentimientos Seiya.

-ah pues bombón no tienes que decir nada, yo sé que tienes novio y todo eso…

-Seiya…para mí tú eres más que un buen amigo me agradas mucho.

-bombón….

Los 2 se sentaron debajo de un árbol con sombra y se quedaron sus manos muy cerca una de la otra. Tan feliz era Seiya que se le olvido que tenía que decirle acerca del peligro.

De momento Seiya miro a serena y se dio cuenta de que traía la boca llena de helado…solo pudo reírse y serena al darse cuenta también se estaba riendo…después de que se limpiara con su manga…ambos se miraron y Seiya tomo su mano y serena no se reusó y se quedaron abajo del árbol…sin decir nada…agarrados de la mano.

-mientras con Amy-

En cuanto toco la campana Amy salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca para evitar que Taiki le hablara…quería que tanto el cómo maker estuvieran bien. Taiki salió detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla y claro Amy lo evito lo más que pudo… Taiki aun se preguntaba por qué! Por qué Amy lo evita?

Y así estos 2 solo se la pasaron en correrías todo receso.

Esto solo nos deja a Mina solo sin quien la acompañe, Yaten ya se había dado cuenta y le iba a decir que si la acompañaba…pero Mina decidió ir mejor con Sasuke, pues su amigo se había enfermado y no tenía con quien estar tampoco. Yaten sintió una emoción… que nunca había sentido…no le gustaba que mina estuviera con ese tipo…no sabía por qué no le agradaba y ni siquiera lo conocía.

Las clases acabaron y nuestros 3 chicos se fueron a su nueva casa.

-Hay soy muy feliz =D

-Si Seiya que bueno -_-

-a que mal genio frentón… acaso se debe a que Mizuno no te puede hablar

-si ya sabes para q preguntas.

-a bueno yo no más decía…me voy a bañar

Y así Seiya se fue a bañar dejando a Taiki y Yaten solos, Yaten solo estaba viendo el techo, pensado porque se interesaba por Mina cuando a él no le interesa…

-y a que se debe que pienses tanto Yaten?

-Taiki tu sabes que es una emoción en la cual te enojas por que una persona esta con otra?

-son celos viejito.

-(eso…no puede ser los celos son por alguien que te importa, a mí no me importa mina)

-de quien esta celoso el enano!

-Seiya no que te ibas a bañar?

-namas quería ver que hacían cuando yo no estoy… de quien estas celoso?

-de nadie, déjenme en paz.

-seguro es de Mina 7-7

-por qué?

-porque su amigo hoy en el recreo le hacía ojitos.

-QUE ESE IDIOTA ISO QUE!

-confirmado, esta celoso de Mina.

-NO ESTOY CELOSO! SOLO SIENTO RARO!

-hay si tú.

-espera mi reloj está sonando.

-pretextos!

-hola starlights, como esta?

-hola princesa.

-les dijeron a las Sailors acerca del nuevo enemigo?

-este… no.

-cómo?

-pues es que no hubo tiempo.

-tengo unas estrellas muy distraídas.

xD

* * *

 **JAJA QUE CHIDO... ESPERO SUBIR PRONTO CAPITULO.**

 **los quiero demasiado 3**

 **:) -luna estelar-**

 **-charlie-**


	10. Chapter 10 el enemigo aparece

Hola… hace tiempo que no nos vemos…los extrañe.

* * *

-CAPITULO 10 EL ENEMIGO APARECE-

Ya era de mañana era un hermoso día solea… espera pero si está lloviendo?! Y si todo el cielo estaba gris, mucho viento y bastante frio, lluvia. Serena quería quedarse un ratito más en su cama… este clima solo le daban ganas de dormir, ya era tarde así que mejor se levantó y corrió a alistarse, entonces tomo su paraguas con conejitos y se fue.

-hola Serena!

-ah, hola Mina!

-el cielo se está cayendo a pedazos.

-si ni que lo digas.

-bueno vámonos.

Las dos amigas comenzaron a caminar hacia su escuela, no encontraron a Amy, pensaron que tal vez se había ido para estudiar o algo por el estilo. Serena miraba mucho a Mina noto que nuevamente sus ojos no eran alegres al contrario ellos lloraban con el cielo, no estaba llorando pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-Mina… te sientes bien?

-pues a decir verdad no Serena.

-por?

-no se estoy harta de querer sin ser querida, a veces estoy harta de todo… solo quiero huir a un lugar muy lejos y gritar muy fuerte y llorar.

-es por Yaten?

-si Serena, estaba segura de que podría olvidarlo, pero ahora que volvió las cosas se han vuelto más difíciles.

-Mina…

Entonces se detuvieron ya habían llegado a la escuela, ahora el viento soplaba muy fuerte y con él se iban los pensamientos alegres de Mina, Serena trato de animarla un poco y le dijo que si iban a entrar, pero entonces una ráfaga de viento paso y por estar distraída se llevó el paraguas amarillo de mina. Le pidió a Serena que la esperara y que fuera a ir por él. Se iba mojando toda pero el desgraciado paraguas se negaba a descender entonces…ahí estaba en medio de la lluvia con un paraguas azul y sosteniendo uno amarillo que viajaba antes fugitivo Sasuke… mina se detuvo y se acercó lentamente.

-hola. Se te perdió esto linda? Dijo Sasuke enseñándole el paraguas con una sonrisa.

-hola Sasuke! Dijo Mina que asintió con la cabeza y tomo el paraguas

-Mina acaso pasaste un diluvio?

-no por qué?

-estas más empapada que el agua.

-ja 7-7 que gracioso.

-ya no te enojes… pero seguro vas a pescar un resfriado. Toma, dijo el extendiéndole su suéter de la escuela con una sonrisa tan amable como siempre.

-gra- gracias

-me devuelves mi suéter e.e

-ay si apestoso. XD

-ay cállate cara de chango

-jajaja

Siempre acababan riéndose de las cosas que decía el otro Sasuke era muy amable y considerado y a su lado siempre se sentía mejor. Siempre tenía una idea para hacerla reír y hacerla sentir mejor, así que los 2 empezaban a caminar hacia la escuela.

Yaten estaba llegando, vio a Mina a lo lejos y pensó ir a acompañarla pero… no estaba sola venia ese tipo tan odioso con ella! Y Mina traía puesto su suéter arrjj! Por qué! Porque estaba con el! Ahhh te odio Sasuke! Pensaba Yaten enojado.

-enano! Por qué vez tanto los arbo…ssss ya te la están bajando-dijo Seiya al observar que Mina venía con Sasuke.

-si es evidente Seiya, no lo agás sentir mal.-dijo Taiki fingiendo compasión

-mentira! Yo no me siento mal… por mí que se case con el! NO ME INTERESA!

-seguro 7-7 bueno me adelanto-dijo el ojiazul corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Seiya espera! Por qué te va..Ah ahí está Serena con mayor razón

-bueno vámonos Yaten.

Y así entraron nuevamente a clases. Las clases terminaron y aun así llovía de nuevo. Seiya salió disparado a contarle a Serena sobre el nuevo enemigo, logro alcanzarla y me dijo:

-Bombón hola!

-hola Seiya!

-bombón debo hablar de algo serio contigo.

-de qué?

-aquí no. Por qué no mejor vamos a un café?

-puedo comer un pastel?

-si puedes comer lo que quieras (creo que todo el dinero de mis próximos 4 conciertos me los voy a gastar en mi bombón :/ )

Una vez en el café serena le pregunto:

-¿de qué quieres hablar Seiya?

-de un nuevo enemigo bombón.

-nuevo enemigo?

-así es.

Seiya le conto a serena todo lo que sabía al respecto y serena se quedó un poco asustada.

-demonios! Y yo que pensé que ya no tendría que pelear.

-no te preocupes bombón mis hermanos y yo les ayudaremos. Por eso venimos aquí.

-enserio?

-sí, yo vine más que nada solo por ti.

-Seiya…

-Bueno ya vámonos se está haciendo tarde.

-sí.

Salieron del café ya había parado de llover pero ya estaba anocheciendo y era muy lindo aquel atardecer..- Seiya nunca pensó ver un atardecer con su bombón pero estaban ahí. Un sueño hecho realidad. Entonces serena decidió hablar.

-oye Seiya

-dime bombón?

-te invito a mi fiesta de cumpleaños será en 2 días y en mi casa, lita ara la comida y la pasaremos muy bien.

-claro me encantaría!

Y entonces cuando giraron en la esquina una sombra con una capucha apareció.

-ahhh!

-bombón aléjate yo te cubriré!

-no! Seiya yo te ayudo.

-pero ya no tienes tu cetro… corre

-eternal Sailor Moon transformación!

-poder de lucha estelar transformación!

Entonces la figura tomo a serena y ella trato de usar su cetro pero…estaba roto. Fighter no dudo ni un segundo y disparo su laser contra la sombra, pero a esta no parecía hacerle daño. Solo tiro a Serena al suelo y se fue contra fighter. La sombra extendió su mano y la atrapo con cadenas de oscuridad, fighter peleaba por liberarse pero no podía hacerlo. La sombra dejo mirar su rostro y ahí estaba… una mujer con ojos azules y cabellos verdeazulados, ella comenzó a reírse.

-creen que uno tontos mortales me pueden hacer daño a mí?

-quién eres?

-yo? Soy una miembro de la hermandad de la oscuridad… soy tiniebla! Y como puedo ver tus eres una guardiana de la luz y mi misión es destruir toda la fuente de luz!

-suéltala!-grito Serena

-tu! Tu mocosa insolente ya verás!-y la villana se acercó a toda velocidad y la tomo de su medallón, entonces el medallón empezó a brillar hasta dejar cegada a la enemiga. –daj! Esa luz! Ahhh no!-la entidad se retiró- regresare por ustedes tontas!-

Después de eso serena cayó al suelo exhausta y las cadenas que ataban a fighter desaparecieron, en la tomo entre sus brazos, le pregunto si estaba bien, ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar. Seiya se sintió inútil por no poder proteger a su bombón…el solo había venido para protegerla y ni eso pudo hacer. En ese momento serena lo miro como si pudiera leer su mente y con una sonrisa lulle dijo:

-gracias por ayudarme Seiya.

-bombón pero si ahora me salvaste tu a mí.

-pero tú me ayudaste a hacerlo- y serena le dio un abrazo y se despidió del (ya habían llegado a su casa)

* * *

antes que nada...ya no podre subir capitulo hasta el proximo mes por q me han castigado...pero no se preocupen vere como le hago.

perdon por un capitulo tan corto pero mi tiempo es limitado...sorry.

by:lunaestelar


	11. Chapter 11

Hola… hace tiempo que no nos vemos…los extrañe. disculpen mi tardanza por fas :(

* * *

Capítulo 11:

Mina estaba de lo peor siempre sentía que a pesar de que la compañía de Sasuke le parecía buena… siempre sentía que le faltaba algo. Pero qué más da? Si a Yaten no le importaba!? Abecés tenía ganas de ir y golpearlo con un palo con clavos... pero si las cosas eran así ya no había nada que hacer ni decir, solo queda salir adelante.

Esto pensaba mina mientras caminaba hacia la escuela aunque el día fuera soleado, para ella no lo era, en aquel momento se encontró a el jovencito de ojos azules alegres llamado Sasuke que la saludo amablemente.

-por qué tan triste?-pregunto un poco intrigado.

-ah?! Yo?! Cómo crees? De ninguna manera.

-segura?

-si

-Oye Mina…

-qué pasa?

-he. Pues…yo….yo quiero invitarte a salir.

\- a salir? Como amigos o como una cita?

-como una cita.

-cuando?

-en tres días okey?

-mmm….si está bien(al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que hacer)

-perfecto nos vemos mina!

-si Sasuke.

Mina siguió caminando para alcanzar a serena, no sabía que alguien había escuchado todo. Atrás un chico con ojos color esmeralda sentía un nudo en la garganta. Como era esto posible? Mina saliendo con Sasuke y no con el! Y el que venía a acompañarla para ir a la escuela! Un momento… cómo es posible que el gran Yaten Kou sienta celos por alguien!. Erg! Pero no , él tenía que recuperarla de algún modo…finalmente lo había aceptado. Amaba a minako…pero demasiado tarde! Ahora ese bato se la estaba bajando y no lo iba a permitir, en ese momento dijo en voz alta:

-escúchame bien Sasuke: VENUS ES MIA! Y SOLO MIA!

-huy! Ya se supo ya se supo! Te gusta minako!-dijo Seiya casi gritando.

-qué? Seiya tu qué coño haces aquí!

-note que cierto enano escapo muy temprano de la casa… así que decidí seguirlo.

-Seiya eres un tonto déjame en paz

-ella te gusta y yo puedo ayudarte a que vuelva a ti.

-cómo vas a hacer que ella este conmigo si ni siquiera puedes con serena. ¡Ahhh! Turn Down for what! y el peliplata se puso a saltar alrededor de él.

-eso me dolió enano :c ya no te voy a ayudar… uno tratando de ser buena persona y tú de caga vidas.

-no! Por favor ayúdame Seiya, solo era broma.

-bueno está bien.

-oye? Y donde está el frentón?

-otro que esta igual que tu… fue a buscar a Mizuno san para arreglar las cosas.

-arréglalas?

-sí. Vamos a la escuela.

-ya con mina-

Hola serena!

-hola Mina!

-ya mejor?

-algo. Sabes algo? Sasuke me invito a una cita en 3 días.

-qué bueno Mina! Si sigues adelante todo será más fácil.

-oye serena ya está todo listo para tu fiesta? Recuerda que es mañana.

-oye sí! La fiesta! Y ya invite a Seiya y sus hermanos! y a Haruka y a Michiru! Se van a encontrar y… no! no quiero ni pensar que puede pasar.

-oye serena y por qué no mejor haces la fiesta de antifaces? Así sirve que utilizo el compacto de Sailor V y no compro antifaz XD

-con antifaz o sin él ellos ya se conocen. Además no irán nadie más que todas las Sailors y sus parejas! Que are..

-mmm…suena difícil, ahhh no me gusta decirlo amiga… pero tienes que enfrentar la situación.

-ya valió barriga sr. Verga.

-bueno a penas a comenzado el día, seguro ira Darién verdad?

-obvio mina Darién ira, sigue siendo mi novio y futuro esposo, pero yo quiero cambiar ese futuro…el problema es que no sé cómo, ni que consecuencias tenga hacerlo.

-bueno no más preocupaciones! Que mañana es día de desmadre! Cof- cof… digo fiesta.

-si!

-con nuestra niña genio-

Amy estaba caminando por los pasillos buscando algo en que entretenerse o distraerse… bueno, la verdadera razón era que no quería que Taiki la viera. Y encanto algo perfecto! El salón de computación. No iba a ocupar una de la escuela iba a ocupar su pequeña computadora de Sailor mercury, tenía un juego muy bueno de Sailor v, hace mucho tiempo que no la prendía, como hace 2 años, pero cuando la prendió resulto observar algo que no tenía mucho sentido, en su computadora aparecía un reporte sobre una presencia maligna llamada tiniebla. Esta creatura había sido registrada por el comunicador de Sailor Moon (aparentemente los comunicadores pueden registrar los enemigos para que después que Amy los analizara y buscara sus debilidades, esta había sido una actualización que había integrado un día que estaba aburrida.) eso no podía ser, Amy se quedó muy sorprendida e incluso sintió algo extraña… porque serena no le dijo nada? Por qué no les dio nada a las demás? Esto era algo de qué preocuparse. Pero la verdad es que también se sentía algo culpable, después de todo ella se había alejado mucho de sus amigas por sus estudios y también se había vuelto más fría de lo normal. Todos esos eran detalles de los cuales Amy no había notado de sí misma, ella todo el tiempo estaba sola… y no quería estar sola… de hecho cuando lo estaba sentía mal… y ahora… quería estar sola? Pero que locura! A ella nunca le había pasado algo así… pero que estaba pensando! Alejar a sus amigas porque necesitaba estudiar? Pero qué tontería! Debía disculparse con ellas por ser así… antes de que las perdiera. Y regresara a ser una chica sola y fría.

En ese momento un chico de cabellera café y ojos purpura la observaba a través de la pequeña ventana que estaba en la puerta del salón de computación, el decidió entrar. Noto que su chica genio había tomado ya su computadora y se iba a salir y ambos se toparon en la puerta, Amy tiro su computadora de madamas ver a Taiki. El muy amable la recogió, pero cuando alzo la vista la azuleja ya no estaba e incluso había dejado su mochila en la silla. ¿Enserio no quería hablar con él por nada del mundo? ¿Pues qué le había hecho? Entonces recordó que ese día no se había lavado los dientes y tal vez Amy no quiso ser grosera ¡que idiota! Tal vez era una razón tonta pero en ese momento Taiki quería creer cualquier cosa , así que esta vez en vez de salir corriendo detrás de ella se quedó ahí esperando a que volviera, si quería sus cosas debería hablar con el primero. Sí o sí. Y también se comió una menta.

Entonces Amy llego al salón, aun no llegaba nadie cuando se dio cuenta que dejo TODAS sus cosas en el salón de computación ¡madres! Y ahora qué? Tal vez Taiki ya había salido de ahí, solo tenía que regresar sin que la viera, por eso regresaba muy despacio y con cuidado.

Amy se está tardando los siglos-pensó Taiki en ese momento noto que la computadora de Amy no había sufrido daños y eso después del madrazo que le dio Amy cuando la tiro era imposible. Comenzó a revisarla y la prendió, una notificación de la biblioteca de que no había cerrado el archivo Taiki lo abrió y se enteró de todo y además también tenía una entidad registrada como Sailor Star fighter. Taiki también se preguntó por qué Seiya no le dijo nada, pero como él es muy torpe y tiene mala memoria seguro que lo olvido. Entonces Amy entro al salón y vio a Taiki con sus cosas…ni modo, lo que ha de sonar que suene pensó Amy y se acercó, extendió su mano en señal de que le diera sus cosas.

-las quieres? Pídelas-respondió Taiki algo irritado.

-(mueve la cabeza con negación y hace un ademan en forma de que le diera sus cosas)

-(avienta las cosas por allá *de echo las pone sobre la mesa* y toma a Amy por el brazo y la encierra con sus brazos contra la pared, sin salida y frente a frente la mira y dice) Amy no me tortures así, que te hice! Es porque me apesta la boca! Pues tendré mejor higiene bucal pero ya háblame! No tienes que sentirte mal por eso! La verdad no sé cuál es la razón de por qué no me hables pero por lo que haya sido perdóname! Sabes no quiero perderte, eres una amiga que no quiero perder (por no decir pretendiente) perdón.

En ese momento Amy no sabe que decir o hacer, está en shock. No sabe si sentirse sorprendida por que pensaba que Taiki nunca aria nada como eso, pedir disculpas no está en su vocabulario, o tal vez reírse por que Taiki creo que no le habla por que le apesta la boca o tal vez sentirse feliz porque el demuestra interés en ella pero aun así ella no puede hacer nada.

-no… no es por eso, es por razones que yo no puedo explicar (se cubre el rostro, pues está a punto de llorar) no quiero perderte! Entiéndeme! No quiero que lo recuerdes! No quiero que maker muera! No quiero!(se sienta lentamente resbalándose por la pared hasta llegar al suelo)

-(Taiki se agacha y queda en canclillas justo frente a ella) que? De que hablas? ¿Qué pasa?

-(demonios metí la pata-piensa Amy- entonces se quita las manos de la cara y lo abraza muy impulsivamente) si quieres que te vuelva a hablar olvida el 100% de las cosas que dije! Por favor!

-está bien, solo levántate por que van a empezar las clases y si nos ven tirados de esta posición. Bueno nos llevaran a la dirección por infringir la regla 5 párrafos 6 del reglamento escolar.

-eh? ( Amy lo abrazo con un impulso tan fuerte que se calló encima de Taiki y ella ni cuenta se había dado cuenta. Esta se sonrojo como un tomate y se levantó como un resorte de inmediato)perdón.

-no te preocupes(dice este también algo sonrojado)toma tus cosas.

-gracias.

-entonces podemos ser amigos?

-está bien. Pero olvida eso por favor.

-no sé de qué hablabas, pero por que vuelvas a ser mi compañera de estudios lo que sea.(por no decir que vuelvas a estar a mi lado lo que sea)

-(que acabas de hacer Amy! Acabas de meter la pata en un agujero sin fondo, el simple hecho de que seamos amigos es muy peligroso. Joder… pero ya no puedo hacer nada) oye Taiki yen que consiste la norma que íbamos a infringir?

-ahhh… (Rayos ella había inventado, pero nuestro frentón tenía una idea)-deberías revisarlo en tu libro de reglas escolares.

-bueno, ahora no tengo tiempo. Lo are más tarde.

Lo que no noto Amy es que Taiki se había quedado con su libro de reglas, y este pensaba hacerle algo.

-con muestras rubias favoritas-

Ya habían entrado a la clase, la rubia de el moño rojo se sentó y noto un regalito en su mesa, era una pluma rosa con una luna creciente en la tapa y traía una etiqueta que decía: de Sasuke para: mina, que bonito detalle pensó mina mientras tomaba la pluma en ese momento llego Yaten y se sentó junto a ella en su lugar de siempre y noto que mina observaba mucho aquella pluma y lelo lo que decía aquella pequeña nota. Obviamente al ver el nombre de Sasuke le repateo todo lo que se le llama trasero, entonces pensó en lo que le dijo Seiya en la mañana de camino a la escuela "si quieres que mina te quiera de nuevo debes ser 8 o 10 veces mejor que Sasuke, ser más atento y mejor persona, da lo mejor de ti cuando estés con ella" así que este se armó de valor y pronuncio un tímido hola.

-hola-respondió mina sin interés

-(y ahora que… talvez la pueda invitar a salir, si! Tal vez entonces todo se arregle) mina.

-si?

-quieres salir con migo?

-lo siento pero ya hice planes con Sasuke.

-que!?

-lo que escuchaste socio, no grites no estoy tan lejos.

-okey.(estúpido Sasuke! El gran Yaten Kou pateara tu cara por robarme a mi venus, ya verás! Pero que estoy diciendo?! Lo mejor será que me olvide de salir, ese plan ha valido caca)

Por otra parte nuestro cuero favorito (Seiya) se sentó junto a su bombón este se le acercó muy feliz

-hola bombón

-hola Seiya

-oye mañana es tu fiesta verdad?

-si

-estará Darién ahí?

-claro, lamentablemente sigue siendo mi novio.

-oh.

-oye pero tú sigues invitado!

-sí y no dudes que ahí estaré bombo

-Muy bien!

* * *

se acabo mi castigo! gozen del nuevo capitulo!

by:lunaestelar

by:lunaestelar


	12. Chapter 12 redencion

**Notas de la autora.**

 **! ¡Hola mis estrellas! Saben, estuve muerta como por medio siglo por estos rumbos, pero la verdad se me complico mucho escribir mi fic. Ya que tuve que hacer mi examen de ingreso a preparatoria y estudiar mucho. ¡Estoy feliz porque si me quede! Desu ~ (u)/**

 **Ahora, pues no sé. Como que me puse a leer más y note que la he cagao :"( la verdad como que antes no sabía cosas que ahora sí. Supongo que me ayudara a mejorar mi fic :3 ha pasado mucho tiempo…. Ya no recuerdo en que estábamos…. ahhh ¡sí! ¡En la fiesta de serena bombón!**

* * *

Hoy es el día de la fiesta- pensó serena mientras despertaba tarde como de costumbre- se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse, hoy era un día especial. Comenzó a reflexionar en todo lo que había pasado desde el regreso de Seiya. La actitud tan rara que Darién tuvo con ella aquella vez que le dijo lo que quería estudiar… a pesar de que la llenaba de tristeza; también le caía de raro, el jamás había hecho tal cosa, ni actuado de esa manera. Pero bueno, no quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, mejor quería arreglarse pues en unas horas empezaba.

Cuando se estaba peinando, tocaron la puerta- que raro- pensó serena- ¿quién sería? Apenas eran las 12 am y la fiesta comenzaría a las 2 pm. Fue a abrir la puerta cuando

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron todas las iners senshis. Mina sostenía un manojo de globos y lita uno de esos tubitos que disparan confeti

-¡chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

-hay serena no tienes remedio- dijo Rei con una sonrisa- ¿no te acuerdas que tus padres no están? Dijiste que no podrías organizar la fiesta sola y por eso venimos a ayudarte.

-ahhh! Es verdad, perdón. Ya saben que luego se me olvidan las cosas- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-¡No te preocupes! Hoy es tu cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades serena!- mientras le daba un abrazo al cual se unieron todas las chicas.

Cuando terminaron, comenzaron a repartirse que harían: lita y Amy estarían en la cocina Rei Serena y Mina estarían decorando. Mientras lo hacían se terminaron los globos, por lo que Mina fue a comprar más. Dejando a Serena y a Rei solas… Serena le gano la curiosidad y pregunto:

-Rei…

-¿sí?

-tu… ¿tú me quieres?

-¡oye! Pero que pregunta, ¿cómo no te voy a querer serena tonta? Tal vez a veces te regañe y parezca que soy mala contigo. Pero no te digo las cosas por acerté sentir mal o criticarte, lo hago porque te quiero y debes cambiar algunas cosas en las que haces mal. Y a veces me paso… ¡pero es por tu bien!-dijo la guerrera de marte con una sonrisa sincera y cálida-

-Rei… gracias –la verdad es que nunca había pensado esa posibilidad, tenía razón. Que mal que no se había dado cuenta antes.

\- No me des las gracias serena, tu eres una de las amigas que más quiero y bueno a veces si exagero y entiendo por qué se te pudo pasar ese pensamiento.

-pues la culpa es mía, por no pensar en las razones por las que lo hacías.

-awww que lindas-dijo Mina que regresaba de comprar los globos-

-bueno que más da, vamos a seguir decorando:)- dijo la guerrera de marte.

A la 1 pm terminaron las decoraciones, aunque lita y Amy aun no terminaban el pastel, y las demás querían ayudar, no las dejaron meter mano en la cocina, les dijeron que mejor fueran a arreglarse y de paso ayudaran a serena por que hoy tenía que verse espectacular. A lo cual la de venus hizo sentir feliz. Después de preparar mucha comida solo les quedaba media hora a la de mercurio y Júpiter para comenzar a cambiarse. Lo bueno es que habían previsto esto y ya traían sus vestidos, cuando iban a pedir permiso para cambiarse se encontraron con serena, estaba preciosa. Su vestido era rosa, estraple y con un moño negro en la cintura; la de venus lucía un vestido negro de un solo hombro con algunas decoraciones en dorado y la de marte un vestido lila con un collar plata.

-¡lucen muy bien chicas!- dijo con entusiasmo Amy

\- ¿quieren que les ayudemos a arreglarse?- pregunto la de venus

-¡claro!- respondió la de Júpiter.

Ya eran 2, las primeras en llegar fueron las outers senshis, Haruka le dio un gran abrazo a serena y Hotaru le entrego su regalo.

-este es mío y de mama Michiru

-y este es mío- Haruka mostro una caja pequeña y se la entregó a princesa, lita también; le entrego una caja mediana, también las demás le fueron entregando sus regalos. A las 2:30 llego Seiya junto con sus hermanos.

-¡hola bombón! Lamento la tardanza es que había mucho tráfico.

\- Más bien este baboso se equivocó de calle por venir pensando en tontería y media, tuvimos que retomar por otro lado.

-si no ayudas mejor cállate Yaten!

-pues es la verdad- dijo Taiki dándole la razón al peliplata

-¿ustedes quieren arruinarme verdad?

-oh cálmate no seas nena, solo te molestamos. Por cierto este es nuestro regalo- mientras Yaten pasaba una caja rectangular.

-no es de todos, el mío es aparte. Acompáñame a fuera un momento bombón.

-está bien (^u^)

-te hablaron Haruka? -Dijo Michiru al ver que Haruka iba atrás de la princesa.

-¿tú crees que voy a dejarla ir sola?- susurro en el hombro de Michiru

-deberías calmarte un poco solo es un re...

-¡NO!- la interrumpió de manera estridente- Setsuna aún no regresa, me estoy preocupando. Además estos ¿qué hacen en la tierra?- refiriéndose a los hermanos Kou

\- mira mejor siéntate que ya se salió.

\- (·-·)… espera ¿dónde están todos?

-salieron a ver el regalo.

\- ¿Y ENTONCES POR QUE ME DETIENES?!- su enojo fue cesado por un beso en la mejilla, a continuación Michiru susurro: tú no vas a ningún lado sin mí.- con una sonrisa algo picara

-te amo- mientras sus rostros comenzaban a juntarse para darse un cálido beso cuando

-¡Mamá, Papá! ¡Apúrense! ¡La princesa ya va a abrir el regalo y se lo van a perder!- mientras jalaba a ambas de las manos.

-oh, vamos no puede ser mejor que mi regalo.-respondió Haruka de manera confiada, pero al salir observo una caja gigante- el tamaño tampoco importa Michiru, mi regalo sigue siendo mejor.

-¡vamos serena! Ábrela ya- decía la de venus emocionada

-hay Seiya... no debiste haberte molestado, es demasiado.

-para ti es muy poco- dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo, serena se acercó y quito la tapa e inmediatamente salieron un montón de globos que se elevaron al cielo después se activó un mecanismo que hizo que saliera confeti y un cartel se levantó, todos comenzaron a leer "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BONBON" dentó había un oso de peluche, y muchos otros bolsas y cajas de regalos.

-wow! ¿¡Cuánto te tardaste en hacer esto!?

-jajaja, eso no importa, toma- extendiendo aparte una pequeña cajita- quiero que esta la abras al final (^U^)

Fue cuando serena noto todas las ojeras en la cara de Seiya, tal vez fue por el cansancio de conseguir tanto regalo.

-Seiya… no sé qué decir. Gracias pero ciento que es mucho.

\- para nada, feliz cumpleaños

-¡demonios! ¡Robo mi idea!

-que sucede Haruka?

-la caja que le dio ahorita… es de la misma joyería donde compre mi regalo.

-¿quién dice que es la misma cosa? Pudo haber sido…

-no Michiru, para el brazalete que le regale es esa misma caja, ningún otro la tenía… y yo que quería que fuera algo especial.

-no te preocupes, a la mejor solo le gusto la caja y pidió que se la pusieran.

-bueno, puede que tengas razón. De todas maneras aún falta el regalo del príncipe y estoy segura que será 3 veces mejor que este, es su cumpleaños de nuestra querida serena así que creo que se va a lucir.

Seiya y Haruka ayudaron a serena a meter todo a la casa, la fiesta había comenzado oficialmente. Primero la comida, todos felicitaban a lita por sus excelentes habilidades culinarias, lo que hacía que la castaña se sonrojara y dijera a sus compañeras que no olvidaran a Amy. A lo cual la azuleja solo decía que ella no había hecho tantas cosas como lita, pues la mayor parte de su colaboración había sido midiendo los gramos y mi litros de ingredientes, picando y vigilando que las cosas no pasasen tiempo de más en el horno y no se quemasen, a lo cual la de Júpiter dijo que fue de mucha ayuda, ya que sin ella y tantos platillos se hubiera vuelto loca. El comentario provoco risas, después de la comida el ambiente se amenizo con un poco de música. Y todos se pusieron a hablar de cómo le había ido, pues hace un tiempo que no veían a sus compañeras mayores, entre juegos y bromas y una que otra tontería el tiempo se fue volando. Ya eran las 8 de la noche y de Darién ni sus luces. Lo cual inquieto a Haruka no pudo evitar decir.

-serena ¿por qué no llega Darién? ¿Acaso te peleaste con él?

-eh? No… de ninguna manera. No tengo idea de por qué no ha llegado aún.

-pues qué raro- en aquel momento se escuchó el toque de la puerta, serena abrió y era Darién- hablando del rey del siglo 30, por que se tardó tanto?- pregunto Michiru con un poco de desconfianza.

-se me olvido- respondió Darién sin la más mínima culpa, la respuesta dejo helados a todos- serena, ¿podemos hablar?

-claro... de que quieres ha...

-aquí no, acompáñame al patio- al principio todos pensaron que tal vez para darle su regalo, pero por esa actitud fría creían que tal vez quería terminarla. Haruka quería ir a ver que ocurría, pero Michiru le dijo que tuviera un poco más de confianza en que su princesa sabría manejarlo. Ya estaban ambos en el patio un silencio horrible estaba en el ambiente.

-Darién… ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué te portas así?- solo podía escuchar una risa macabra proveniente de su novio, cuando la tomo por el cuello.

-¡QUE TONTA ERES! YO NO SOY TU NOVIO, HACE VARIOS DIAS QUE DEJO ESTE CUERPO. LO ABANDONO TOTALMENTE, YA NO ESTA MAS. EL PLAN FUNCIONO A LA PERFECCION Y AHORA VOY A MATARTE, TAMBIEN DE UNA VEZ ELIMINAR EL CRISTAL DE PLATA. ¡PARA ELIMINAR TODA FUENTE DE LUZ Y DE ESPERAZA DE UNA VEZ!

-AHH! AYUDE...- la ahorco con más fuerza-

-¡CALLATE NIÑA LLORONA! ¡NADIE VA A ESCUCHARTE Y VAS A MORIR AQUÍ! RINDETE, DAME ESA MALDITA PIEDRA.

-jamás- serena comenzó a reflexionar…oh no, por eso se comportaba de esa manera…. Y yo no me di cuenta… ¡¿qué clase de novia soy?!... pero ya es muy tarde... darien ya no es mas que una marioneta controlada por un ente maligno y yo…. Voy a morir aquí… voy a morir aquí...- las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas-

-DEJA DE LLORAR Y DIME DONDE ESTA… AHKJFJ...-él la soltó mientras se sujetaba su propio brazo, parecía que luchaba consigo mismo- ¡SERENA CORRE! NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI ESTA COSA YA NO VA A DEJARME, TIENES QUE HACER ALGO POR SALVARTE… YO NO PODRE CONTENERLO MAS… QUE ME MATEN SI EN NECESARIO... YA NO PUEDO LUCHAR, TE QUIERO Y SIEMPRE TE VOY… AASKJDHJF ESTUPIDO! ¿SIGUES AQUÍ? ¡MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Serena se quedó en shock, Darién estaba librando una batalla, y ella no podía moverse, no podía correr aunque quisiera; no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Esto le dio tiempo al ente de sujetarla otra vez cuando.

-¡TIERRA! ¡TIEMBLA!- Ese ataque, era seguro que era Haruka- no vuelvas a pedir que me quede Michiru...

-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!- lo siento… esto no es lo que había visto en el espejo… no lo entiendo.

-¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN? ¡PUES QUE INUTILES GUARDIANAS!

-¡PUES YO NO LO CREO!- dijo Rei lanzando un sello a la frete del enemigo el cual lo dejo sin movimiento-¡AHORA MINA!

-¡RAYO CRECIENTE, FULMINA!- y de la boca de Darién salió una especie de humo negro que la de venus remato con su cadena y la hizo desaparecer. Solo cayo el cuerpo cansado de Darién en los brazos de serena que aún no le entraba en la cabeza como es que los primeros ataques de las Sailors habían resultado más efectivos que los de Haruka y Michiru.

-RAPIDO SERENA NO TE QUEDES AHÍ, TENEMOS QUE IR A UN HOSPI...

-no hace falta Mars, el daño sucedió en su alma, llama a todas. Necesitamos juntar nuestros poderes para salvar al príncipe.

-SI

¿Pero qué estaba pasando? Serena estaba paralizada… todo paso tan rápido… ¿y ahora qué?, se sentía tan mal por no notar que Darién no se encontraba bien. Solo podía estar perdida en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba el caos que se armaba ahí.

* * *

 **oh dios... que intenso XD**

 **ESTOY MUYELIZ DE REGRESAR MIS ESTRELLAS. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

 **-LUNA ESTELAR**


End file.
